Todos tienen secretos
by Maru M. Cullen
Summary: Mientras que en el mundo mágico se estaba desatando una guerra, Bella tambien tenía que lidiar con sus problemas. Tras una inesperada visita Bella toma la decisión de volver al mundo al cual pertenecía, llevandose con ella a los Cullen. ¿Por qué Harry siente que es una persona imporante para él? ¿Los Cullen magos?
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama fue pensada por Maru M. Cullen, yo solo la escribo.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hello!<em>

_Bueno acá traigo una historia que invento mi hermana pero no pensaba subirla dentro de muuuuucho así que me ofrecí a escribirla_

_Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tienen secretos<strong>

_**by**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<br>**

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para que la pelea con los neófitos comenzara. Me encontraba en la carpa, en la cima de la montaña, aunque yo quisiera estar en el claro ya que yo podría ser más útil allí que aquí. Tenía prohibido usar o revelar mi secreto ya que mi padrino (casi padre) Snape me dijo que podría haber infiltrados en mi grupo pero eso no me ha detenido en usar mi magia. Cuando él me digiera yo tendría permitido usarla libremente aunque legalmente la podría haber comenzado a usar hace bastantes meses.<p>

Claramente se preguntaran de qué estoy hablando. Bueno, no soy lo que todos piensan, no soy una simple humana. Soy una maga, estudie en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería antes de venir aquí a Forks. Podría haberme quedado en el mundo mágico lleno de criaturas de cuentos de hadas o de terror en algunos casos pero mi padrino me dijo que no era seguro si quería que el secreto de mi procedencia no sea revelado.

Al llegar aquí no espere encontrarme con cosas de mi mundo coexistiendo pacíficamente con el mundo muggle y, además, que no supieran del mundo mágico al cual pertenecían. Yo anteriormente había estudiado a los vampiros pero nunca había escuchado que ellos fueran a un instituto rodeado de lo que debería ser su cena y no hacerles nada. Esa fue una de las cosas que me llamaron la atención de los Cullen y por el cual me ayudaron a decidir a quedarme aquí en vez de ir a otro lugar.

Las cosas que sucedieron a medida que fue pasando el tiempo traté de combatirlas con la magia pero por distintos motivos no pude cambiar el curso de las cosas. Cuando decidí enfrentarme a James tenía un plan ya trazado, aunque fuera una maleficio imperdonable había decidido usar el hechizo _Avada-kedavra_ pero ese día descubrí que ese hechizo no hacia efecto en ellos. En mi cumpleaños no llevaba mi varita porque no pensé que sería necesaria, fue un tremendo error y tuve que pagar las consecuencias. En nuestro viaje a Volterra estuve a punto de lanzarle a Jane el maleficio _Cruciatus_ para que sintiera lo mismo que Edward pero no fue necesario. Y en esta lucha podría hacer mucho con mi magia porque, aunque el peor de los maleficios no funcionara los otros hechizos si lo hacían.

Ahora heme aquí esperando que la lucha termine y que sea _seguro_ para mí. Edward está afuera con Seth controlando la batalla. En eso entra una capa de humo gris oscura muy conocida por mí, cuando el humo se disipó me encontré con un hombre de unos 40 años con cabellos negros como la noche y ojos del mismo color. En su cara comúnmente seria se encontraba una tenue sonrisa pero en sus ojos podía ver que traía malas noticias.

—¡Papa! —grite eufórica porque hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía. El me dirigió una sonrisa un poco más visible como cada vez que lo llamaba de esa manera aunque hace años que lo llamaba así él seguía sonriéndome cada vez que lo hacía.

—Bella. —respondió él y me abrazó.

—Te extrañaba. —susurre con mi rostro en su pecho.

—Yo también mi niña, yo también.

Me solté de su abrazo cuando me di cuenta que Edward no había entrado segundos después que la misteriosa capa de humo gris oscuro. Me levante de golpe pensando que mi papa le había mandado algún hechizo. Lo miré de forma interrogante pero dura tal y como había aprendido precisamente de él tiempo atrás.

—¿Por qué Edward o Seth no han entrado después de que tú lo hagas? Por favor papa no me digas que los has petrificado.

—Lo hubiera hecho pero sabía que te molestarías conmigo. Solo he puesto algunos hechizos de protección alrededor de este lugar, para ellos simplemente has desaparecido. —dijo totalmente tranquilo mientras yo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos.

Empecé a recordar cómo se contrarrestaba el hechizo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y recitaba por lo bajo los hechizos que se iban apareciendo en mi mente y él por qué no me servían.

—Bella, mi niña, no saques los hechizos de protección, afuera tu novio y tu amigo están luchando duramente. —no había escuchado antes el ruido de árboles rompiéndose y a un lobo aullando— Debo decirte el por qué de mi visita. Porque sabrás que esto no es por placer y lamentablemente tengo que decirte malas noticias. Dumbledore ha muerto.

—¿Qué? —dije totalmente sorprendida— No, no pude ser. Él no puede estar muerto. ¿Quién cuidará a mi hermano? Está desprotegido sin que Dumbledore esté ahí, ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Creo que estas demasiado molesta y dolida con la noticia. Esperemos hasta que estés más tranquila.

—No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que no me digas quién demonios ha matado a Dumbledore. Dímelo papa. Dime quien ha matado a Dumbledore.

Suspiró rindiéndose, puso una mueca como si hacer aquello le causara un gran malestar. No sabía cómo me veía pero intuía que estaría lanzando llamas por los ojos. Él tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo quién era el culpable.

—Fui yo. Yo maté a Dumbledore.

Y en ese momento sentí que el mundo se caía a mis pies...

* * *

><p><em>Hello everybody!<em>

_Sip aca ando subiendo historias de mi hermana sin su permiso... Ojo que ella si me dió permiso de seguirla escribiendo solo que ella todavía no sabe que la voy a subir en su cuenta la verdad es que creo que sus fics deben estar publicadas en su Cuenta. Puede que alguna ya haya leido este capitulo en mi cuenta __**I lose my mind **__pero luego pensé que la historia debia estar aquí y no en otra cuenta..._

_Aclaro, este capítulo lo escribió __**Maru M. Cullen**_

_Espero que les guste y a aquellas personas que se preocuparon por nuestro hermano muchas gracias, la operación salió perfecta y ahora ya podemos enfocarnos un poco en otras cosas..._

_El proximo capitulo está en procesoo..._

_Gracias por leer!_

_**La hermana de Maru M. Cullen...**__ (Qué nombre xD)_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama fue pensada por Maru M. Cullen, yo solo la escribo.**

* * *

><p>Lo miré a los ojos tratando de buscar algún signo de burla, pero me encontré con la más pura y sincera verdad. No podía creer que mi padre haya hecho aquella atrocidad, le podría haber perdonado cualquier cosa, todas menos que lastimara a mi familia fuera directa o indirectamente. Él sabía que consecuencias podría traer la muerte de Dumbeldor pero aun así él lo hizo.<p>

En ese momento recordé el contra hechizo para anular la protección. No podía quedarme más tiempo en el mismo lugar que aquella persona que hasta momentos antes lo había considerado mi padre, mi autocontrol se estaba rompiendo y si no salía rápidamente de ahí haría algo que luego no me podría perdonar.

Snape no dijo nada pero seguía con su fría mirada todos mis movimientos, una ira asesina me estaba consumiendo lentamente y el dolor de la traición no era nada comparada a la furia que estaba sintiendo. Tuve que tranquilizarme mínimamente y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Salí carpa como alma que la lleva el diablo, no quería voltear ya que vería la expresión de aquella persona que –aunque en este momento no quería sentir eso– lo amaba como un padre, pero lo que me esperaba afuera era infinitamente peor.

Edward y Seth estaban peleando duramente con dos vampiros. La primera la reconocí al instante ya que su persona me perseguía en sueños pero al otro vampiro no lo pude reconocer, no conocí a otros vampiros que no sean los Vulturi o los nómadas pero sabía que a aquel joven vampiro nunca lo había visto. Por sus movimientos sin estrategia pero con suma fuerza me dio a entender que no hacía mucho que lo habían transformado.

Victoria y Edward estaban enfrascados en una difícil pelea, ambos estaban esperando que su contrincante diera un paso en falso para poder acabarlo. Para mi mala fortuna quien dio el paso en falso fue Edward al verme nuevamente. Si pensarlo dos veces tomé con más fuerza la varita que estaba en mi mano derecha y lancé en primer hechizo que en ese momento se me ocurrió.

Nunca antes había usado aquel maleficio imperdonable que muchos mortífagos utilizaban para torturar a los magos que no les decían lo que ellos querían escuchar pero se sintió bien, como si toda la ira contenida abandonara poco a poco mi cuerpo.

Los gritos de Victoria se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Su acompañante se volteó rápidamente –ya que nos estaba dando la espalda –y fijó su vista en Victoria que estaba agonizando en el frio suelo, dirigió su mirada a mí que aun sostenía mi varita en la dirección de la pelirroja, no tardó más de dos segundos en deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un gruñido gutural salió de su pecho y se lanzó encima de mí. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que mis humanos ojos pudieran captar todo lo sucedido.

Escuché la fuerza con la que impactó Edward contra el árbol cuando trató de contener a aquel joven vampiro, haciendo que el árbol se desprendiera de la tierra. No pensé mucho, mi instinto de supervivencia salió a flote y lancé otro hechizo más inofensivo que el utilicé con la Victoria pero igual de efectivo. El desconocido vampiro quedó duro como una piedra, tirado a pocos centímetros de mí, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente de un lado al otro dejando ver la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Yo respiraba frenéticamente, como si hubiera peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos hermosos pero letales vampiros. Pude ver como Seth y Edward me miraban impactados por lo que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos pero es ese momento no estaba en condiciones de explicarles lo que acaban de presenciar, estaba segura que el vampiro desconocido tardaría horas en recuperarse pero la que me asustaba era Victoria, el hechizo la había desorientado pero era cuestión de segundos para que recuperara el sentido.

Cuando vi que comenzaba a levantarse le lancé el mismo hechizo que a su joven acompañante, haciéndola quedar petrificada. Me fallaron las piernas y caí sentada en la fría nieve, si bien la magia afectaba a los vampiros se debía utilizar mucha más energía.

— ¿Se piensan quedar todo el día mirando? —les pregunté levantándome, yo poseía una gran facilidad para los encantamientos y solo necesitaba descansar poco tiempo para recuperar la energía perdida en un duelo.

Mi pregunta los hizo reaccionar y apresurarse a acabar con los enemigos. Yo miré hacia otro lugar, si bien sabía que se lo merecían –por lo menos Victoria– no era agradable ver como los decapitaban y prendían fuegos sus restos.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —me preguntó Seth. Me giré para verle la cara y me encontré a unos muy sorprendidos Seth y Edward.

—Con magia, claro está. —les respondí sin darle importancia pero en ese momento la conversación con…Snape se reprodujo en mi cabeza— Debo irme.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Edward con mucha preocupación pero yo no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba, sin pensarlo dos veces tomé a Edward de la mano y usé el hechizo para desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar.

Quise ir al claro y en cuestión de un segundo aparecimos ahí. Al tener práctica esta tele transportaciones no me mareaban pero Edward no estaba acostumbrado a este estilo de viaje. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a un vampiro perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Sentí varios ojos puestos en nosotros y levante la vista –ya que estaba mirando a Edward mientras se levantaba del suelo– y me encontré con los Cullen y los Quileute mirándome estupefactos.

—¿Cómo…? —dijo Carlisle todavía impresionado.

—No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones, he venido para comunicarles que me iré —ellos me miraron extrañados— Y no sé si volveré… —susurré

Edward en menos de un pestañeo estaba frente a mí abrazándome fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Me dolía tener que dejarlo pero mi hermano me necesitaba y no podía darle la espalda cuando más me necesitaba. Quisiera poder llevarlos conmigo pero era demasiado peligroso y no quería ser la culpable de que algo les sucediera.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte, Bella? Estas a salvo aquí. —susurró Edward.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra sentí un suave pero a la vez fuerte agarre en mi brazo apartándome bruscamente del cuerpo helado de Edward.

—No puedes decirnos esto ahora —dijo Rosalie con una mirada furiosa— Hemos puesto en peligro nuestras vidas por ti ¿Y ahora nos vienes a decir que te marchas? ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Isabella?

Sus palabras me dolieron mucho en el pecho y también me molestaron, ella no sabía por qué me marchaba y no tenía derecho a reprocharme nada.

—Soy la clase de persona que cuando su familia la necesita ella está con ella —dije entre dientes— Y nadie ha pedido que me defiendas, yo misma he terminado con Victoria y otro vampiro más, así que lamento que tu sacrificio haya sido en vano.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dije e inmediatamente las miradas recayeron sobre Edward, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. En ese momento me acordé una de las razones que hizo que me quedara aquí y tuve que probar una teoría que hacía bastante tiempo que maquinaba.

—Alice, Edward, me haría el favor de acercarse —pedí amistosamente, todos me miraron con extrañeza ya que hacía pocos segundos estaba totalmente fúrica.

Ellos se acercaron con la duda pintada en sus hermosas facciones, cuando llegaron a donde yo me encontraba yo le tendí mi varita a Alice.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esta…cosa? —preguntó con extrañeza Alice.

—Tienes que mover la mano así —le mostré el movimiento— Y decir _Expulso__._ Apúntame a mí.

— ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que Alice haga eso, he visto lo que esa cosa puede hacer —dijo Edward con determinación.

Yo rodé los ojos. — ¿Hay algún voluntario? —todos me miraron con desconfianza— No hará daño físico.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Emmett levantando su mano derecha— Será divertido.

Él se puso delante de Alice y se agachó un poco, adoptando una posición de combate. Alice hizo exactamente lo que yo le dije pero nada sucedió, le pedí que intentara nuevamente pero no funcionó. Me decepcioné un poco pero le dije a Edward que agarrara la varita e intentara lo mismo que Alice, para mi gran decepción tampoco sucedió nada. En ese momento se me ocurrió que el encantamiento no funcionaba ya que ellos no sabían exactamente que se suponía que tenía que suceder.

—Está bien, mírenme con atención —les dije pero sabía que era una mera formalidad ya que ninguno estaba perdiendo nada de lo que hacía— Emmett no te impresiones no haré nada que te lastime.

El asintió como un niño y yo le lancé el encantamiento. Emmett voló por los aires hasta estrellarse con un árbol. Todos miraban con sorpresa a Emmett que en ese momento se estaba levantando con una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Yo me reí por su infantil reacción pero pronto lo dejé de hacer porque me estaban incomodando las miradas de curiosidad y algo de temor que todos traían. Llamé nuevamente a Alice para que intentara hacer el hechizo y esta vez sí funcionó, ella soltó la varita como si quemara y la miró con recelo. Edward la levantó del suelo e intentó hacer el encantamiento y también funcionó. Era raro escuchar a alguien reír cuando le lanzan un encantamiento pero Emmett era un caso especial.

— ¿Ahora los chupasangre pueden hacer magia? —preguntó incrédulo Paul.

—En realidad no, de los Cullen solo lo pueden hacer Alice y Edward. —le respondí restándole importancia.

— ¿Por qué ellos sí y los otros no? —preguntó con una extraña curiosidad Sam.

—Por razones que en este momento no tengo el tiempo de explicar —le respondí algo impaciente y me giré para mirar a los Cullen— Debo irme.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Edward tomándome de la mano.

—Ni siquiera sabes a donde voy o cuan peligroso es.

—No importa, mi lugar está contigo vayas a donde vayas.

Poco después los demás Cullen se unieron a Edward y a mí a pesar de todas las protestas que realicé.

Esa decisión era realmente peligrosa pero sabía que ninguno iba a cambiar de parecer, incluso Rosalie había querido participar. Les indiqué que nos encontraríamos en su casa y tomando de la mano a Edward desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Girls!<em>

_Como andan?_

_Yo despues de comerme un sermon muuuuuy extenzo dado por mi hermana del por qué no es apropiado ni bueno ingresar a las cuentas de otras persona he podido convencerla de que me deje subir su historia en su cuenta. _

_Este capitulo está beteado por ella **(Maru M. Cullen) **aunque me dijo que talvez encontraran algún defecto ortográfico y pide que la sepan disculpar._

_Respecto al capitulo, a verdad es que me gustó que Edward y Alice sean magos pero todavía queda la pregunta que hizo Sam, supongo que todas tienen la misma duda. Bueno, dejenme decirles que yo tambien la tengo, mi querida hermana no me ha querido decir el por qué argumentendo que ya lo sabría cuando escribiera el capitulo donde sale la explicación. Cuando quiere pude ser muy malaa._

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, AMBAS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS!**  
><em>

_Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo._

_Las quiere._

**_La hermana de Maru M. Cullen  
><em>**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><em>Todos tienen secretos<em>

**by**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>**

Aparecimos en mi habitación, o la que había sido mi habitación a lo largo de la estancia en la casa Swan. Edward logró equilibrarse antes de caer como lo había hecho antes y he de admitir que era realmente gracioso ver a un vampiro concentrándose en no caerse como si estuviera caminando en una cuerda floja.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la de Charlie ya que allí guardaba las cosas mágicas. Sabía que ahí ninguno de los Cullen las encontraría de casualidad. Comencé a sacar los periódicos mágicos que me llegaban todos los días con mi lechuza, pero que nunca leía por temor a que Alice pudiese enterarse. Esperé que en el periódico del día apareciera la noticia de la muerte de Dumbeldor pero solo se encontraban la publicidad de una difamación del difunto.

Al leer lo que decía aquella vil periodista me enojé bastante, cuando cumplí trece años comencé a estudiar magia con Dumbeldor y con Snape, fue un entrenamiento intenso pero valió la pena, me sentía orgullosa al poder decir que estaba al nivel de un profesor de Pociones, Encantamientos y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También pude conocer más a Dumbeldor aunque nunca hablara mucho de su pasado, casi siempre se centraba en mí, estaba sumamente preocupado al último tiempo que lo vi ya que llegaba llorando siempre porque sabía que tenía que dejar a mi hermano, él me decía que pronto se iba a saber la verdad, en ese momento yo pensaba que solo lo decía para confortarme pero ahora puedo ver que él decía la verdad.

Comencé a revolver frenéticamente los periódicos hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando pero quedé horrorizada cuando vi que Dumbeldor había muerto ya hacía cuatro semanas. La furia que antes me embargaba cuando me enteré volvió con renovadas fuerzas, ¿Cuatro semanas había tardado Snape en venir a contarme el suceso? ¿Por qué justo ahora y no después o antes?, derramé unas cuantas lágrimas antes de sentir un helado brazo envolver mi figura, sollocé en el pecho de Edward mientras él me decía palabras tranquilizantes.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me separé de los brazos de Edward al sentir un repiqueteo en mi ventana, me levanté con pereza y caminé hasta mi habitación. Cuando vi a mi lechuza casi me abalancé a abrirle la ventana, ella dejó caer en mi cama un sobre y salió tan rápido como había entrado. Ella nunca se quedaba aquí ya que no consideraba este su hogar y yo no puse demasiada objeción porque al poco tiempo comencé a salir con Edward y no era nada fácil inventar alguna excusa de porqué dejaba entrar a una lechuza a mi habitación.

Edward miraba todo con atención desde el umbral de la puerta, yo estaba viendo el sobre con sorpresa porque era más grande de lo acostumbrado y se podía visualizar que contenía algo que no era una carta.

Vi que el sobre estaba puesto a mi nombre pero no ponía mi apellido, solo _Isabella__._Muy pocas personas hacían eso, solo cuatro para ser exactos, pero dos ya habían muerto y al ver la caligrafía pude reconocer quien la había escrito, no podía creer que después de lo que me había contado hace pocas horas podía mandarme algo, pero tenía la extraña sensación que debía abrirlo. Saqué con cuidado un relicario de oro aparentemente normal pero yo sabía que no lo era. Lo revisé y encontré un grabado que decía _BSP, _lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos al ver esa inscripción tan conocida por mí. Cuando era pequeña siempre firmaba de esa manera, significaba "Bella Snape Potter".

Saqué el papel y solo decía una simple frase:

_Sale a las 17:00. _

Miré el reloj y eran las 16:15.

Superé aliviada porque tenía tiempo de arreglar algunos asuntos aquí antes de irme.

—Llama a Alice, dile que para las cinco menos un minuto de la tarde tiene que tener todo lo que quieran llevar preparado y que estén todos reunidos en la sala de estar.

—¿Por qué a esa hora?

—¿Ves este relicario? —levanté el relicario y él asintió con duda— Esto sería como un… tele-transportador, si llegas un minuto tarde lo pierdes. Y ya que no sé a dónde se dirige sería mejor que no lo perdamos.

Volví al cuarto de Charlie y comencé a buscar lo que tenía pensado llevar. No eran muchas cosas, pero por las dudas había encantado un bolso y podía llevar todo lo que quisiera. Tal vez tendría que ir a la casa de los Cullen para encantar algún bolso y que Alice pusiera todo lo que ella pensaba que era necesario. Cuando saqué mi escoba Edward me miró con extrañeza.

—Así que, ¿El mito de las brujas es cierto? —lo miré con confusión— Me refiero al que la brujas se transportan en escobas.

—Supongo que sí, pero no es cualquier escoba. Tiene que ser sí o sí mágica. No puedo tomar la escoba de Charlie y salir volando. —terminé riéndome y Edward me acompañó.

Terminé de poner las prendas y cosas que llevaría en aquel pequeño bolso encantado. Edward miraba cada cosa que yo hacía con fascinación, pero no preguntó nada, solo observaba.

—Tengo que hablar con Charlie. Decirle que me marcho.

—¿Usaremos de nuevo ese…hechizo tuyo? —preguntó con algo de temor.

—En realidad, es un encantamiento pero es bastante difícil para alguien que no conoce la magia diferenciarlos. Iba a ir en mi escoba pero si tanto quieres que vayamos de esa forma…—hice el amago de hacer el hechizo pero su cara de horror hizo que yo soltara mi varita para tomarme el estómago ya que me dolía de tanta risa.

—No es gracioso.

—Sí que lo es. En esta oportunidad no lo usaremos pero se van a tener que acostumbrar a usarlo. Es rápido, fácil y seguro. —suspiró con resignación y asintió— Pero como tenemos tiempo iremos volando.

—¿Volando?

—En realidad, yo iré volando y tú correrás a mi lado. —agarré mi escoba— Esta escoba es la más rápida que existe, se llama Saeta de Fuego. Sinceramente no sé con exactitud cuán rápido es su máxima potencia, yo solo he ido a 150.

—Pensé que no sobrepasabas los sesenta. —replicó sorprendido Edward.

—Eso es porque para conducir un automóvil hay ciertas normas que hay que obedecer. En cambio, las escobas mágicas no tienen normas. Y si las hay, no tienen vigencia en Forks.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa Swan. Suspiré con nostalgia, este había sido mi hogar durante más de un año y era difícil despedirse de todo esto. Sabía que este iba a ser el adiós definitivo, no volvería jamás. Si todo salía bien me casaría con Edward y luego me transformaría, por esa razón no podríamos volver aquí, se habrá roto el tratado con los Quileutes.

Una vez fuera de la casa me subí a la escoba y salí volando como alma que la lleva el diablo, agarré la escoba fuertemente ya que hacía mucho que no la usaba. Edward tardo solo unos pocos segundo ponerse a mi lado pero yo frené en seco y el hizo lo mismo. Sabía que tenía que acostumbrarlo a aparecer en otro lugar. Edward como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos me sacó mi varita y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que tenía. Yo lo miré con una ceja levantada, me acerqué a él y le tomé la mano, aparecimos en su habitación a los pocos segundos después.

—¿Cómo se supone que has hecho eso si te he sacado…tu varita? —preguntó atónito Edward.

—Antes de venir aquí, una persona muy querida me enseñó a hacer magia sin la varita. Era demasiado difícil, pero estuve practicando cuando… cuando te fuiste.

—Claro. —se lo veía bastante dolido, todavía cuando hablábamos del tema se ponía en ese estado.

No habíamos soltado nuestras manos así que nos aparecimos en la sala Cullen, donde todos estaban mirando hacia las escaleras con curiosidad.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó Emmett con rabia— ¿Por qué solo a Edward lo llevas así? Yo también quiero.

Rodé los ojos ante su infantil comportamiento. —Ya viajaremos así, pero antes me tienen que traer cualquier bolso así los encanto para que pueda caber todas las cosas que ustedes quieran llevar.

En un parpadeo no había nadie en la sala. Me dejé caer en el sofá más cercano, saqué en relicario con una delicadeza no muy propia de mí. Lo observé con atención, como si hacer eso me daría las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto me atosigaban. La ira que había sentido con anterioridad había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un sentimiento de dolor y traición, pero muy en el fondo todavía me quedaba la esperanza, esperanza de que todo esto tenga una explicación y que mi padre lo haya hecho por una buena razón.

Los Cullen aparecieron, cada uno con su respectivo bolso. Los encanté a todos y le avisé que tenían tiempo para estar preparados antes de las 17:00. No preguntaron y se los agradecí, tenía que ir a hablar con Charlie.

—Me iré unos minutos, espero que al volver estén todos listos.

Sin decir más me aparecí afuera de la estación de policía donde Charlie trabajaba, verifiqué que nadie me había visto aparecer de la nada y entré. No tardé en encontrar a Charlie, me acerqué a él sigilosamente.

—Charlie, tenemos que hablar.

Él dio un pequeño salto y se volvió para mirarme. Le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que fuéramos al bosque y él me siguió. Charlie sabía que nunca lo llamaba con su nombre de pila, a menos que se acercara la hora de mi partida.

—Te marchas, ¿Verdad? —preguntó rompiendo el silenció en el que nos habíamos sumido.

—Lamentablemente. Ya es hora que me una con mi familia. —él sabía muy por arriba la historia de mi vida pero sabía que yo era maga.

Me abrazó fuertemente. —Gracias por regalarme este año contigo. Siempre que te miro me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi hija.

Unas lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos y las dejé ir libremente.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Charlie. Nunca quise suplantar a tu hija, mis padres deben estar muy agradecidos por tu ayuda y la de Reneé. Ahora, temo por tu seguridad. Espero que entiendas que esto lo hago por ti. _Obliviate._

Le borré todas las memorias donde yo aparecía y también mis padres. No me preocupaba por Reneé ya que cuando la habíamos ido a visitar con Edward le había borrado la memoria mientras Edward subía al avión.

Miré mi reloj y me alarmé al ver que eran las 16:55. Pronto aparecí en la casa de los Cullen, todos estaban esperando en la sala de estar. Ellos traían sus bolsos encantados, Edward traía dos ya que también llevaba el mío. Puse el relicario en el medio de una pequeña mesa. Miré el reloj y marcaban las 16:58 y les indiqué que tomaran alguna parte del relicario.

—Solo hay una regla para que este viaje salga bien, nunca suelten en relicario, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y pronto sentí la sensación que siempre sentía cuando viajaba por un transportador. Aterrizamos en un lugar desolado, solo se podía observar una casa algo fuera de condiciones. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estábamos en la Madriguera. Nunca había estado ahí pero el tío Remus me lo había descripto muy bien. Los Cullen todavía permanecían sentados en el césped muy aturdidos por el viaje.

Me fui acercando a la casa sin esperar su recuperación. De la puerta principal salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente aunque yo sabía que poseía treinta y seis años. Pronto sentí una presión en mi brazo izquierdo, sentí dolor en la espalda cuando Remus me lanzó con fuerza a una pared y me apuntó con una varita. Vi de reojo que los Cullen se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a gruñir pero yo levanté la mano para que detuvieran los sonidos. Pasé mi mirada por todo el lugar hasta que me topé con unos hermosos ojos verdes que ya sabía muy bien su propietario.

La voz de mi tío rompió la conexión que estábamos teniendo mi hermano y me preguntó con voz amenazante.

—¿Quién eres y quien te ha mandado?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicas!<strong> **¿Como estan?**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ya sé que mi hermana había comenzado esta historia pero le dije que iba a enteder muy poco si no leia los libros así que me dijo que si yo la podía seguir, mi idea era hacerla yo ya que es mi historia pero como ella se ofreció quería ver qué hacía...**

**Bueno, ahora la parte importante del asunto...**

**Algunas parejas de Harry Potter no serán cannon así que no se asombren con las parejas que pueden surgir aquí. En realidad, si van a mi perfiul y ponen en favorites van a ver cual es mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter ;)**

**Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas o criticas con fundamentos... aclaro ya que me ha pasado alguna vez...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. ¿No les agrada Edward con ese miedito a aparecerse en lugares?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Las adora**

**_Maru M. Cullen_**

_"Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa."_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tienen secretos<strong>

_**by**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>—Soy Isabella y he venido por mi cuenta. —no sabía por qué pero no quería decirles que mi padre me había mandado a la Madriguera.<p>

Él recorrió su mirada por toda mi cara y sentí que la presión en mi brazo se debilitaba pero no me soltaba y su varita me apuntaba de igual forma. Yo lo miré a los ojos tratando de hacerle entender que no éramos peligrosos. Bueno, los Cullen lo eran en cierto modo pero nunca lo harían adrede.

—Dime algo que solo Isabella sabría.

—Soy Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años, vivo en Forks…

—Eso lo podría saber cualquiera. Dime algo que _en verdad _solo Isabella sabría. —lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero si él quería que dijera algo que solo él y yo conozcamos lo haría.

—Todos creen que nací de unos padres muggles pero no es así. Mis padres fueron grandes magos que fueron asesinados por Voldemort. Poseo un hermano que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia y solo cuatro personas saben quien en verdad soy. Dos de ellos han muerto, uno creo que está del lado de los mortífagos y el otro me está apuntando con una varita pidiéndome que le diga algo que solo nosotros conozcamos. Espero que estés contento por la respuesta _tío_ Remus.

Instantáneamente sentí que la presión en mi brazo cesaba y que unos brazos me abrazaban fuertemente. No tardé mucho en corresponder en su abrazo ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía ni sabía algo de él.

—Bella. —la voz de Edward rompió la burbuja que nos rodeaba.

El tío Remus me soltó y se volteó para ver a Edward. Me acerqué a mi prometido (aun me sonaba raro) y él me abrazó con ternura. Me acerqué para darle un suave beso en los labios y lo llevé en donde estaba mi tío mirando toda la escena. Los Cullen al ver que llevaba a Edward no tardaron en seguirnos.

—Remus, este es Edward, mi prometido. —los ojos de Remus se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero pronto recuperó la compostura— Edward, él es Remus, mi tío y profesor de mi antiguo colegio.

Edward lo escaneo y se acercó a decirme en el oído. —Es un licántropo, Bella.

—Ya lo sé, Edward. No tienes que preocuparte, es inofensivo. Él _en verdad_ es un Hombre-lobo, solo se convierte en los días de luna llena. No es como los Quileutes que se descontrolan y se convierten en lobos.

—¿Cómo…? —vi como Remus inspeccionaba a Edward y luego a la familia Cullen, sus ojos se agrandaron y mostraron un gran desconcierto. Sabía el por qué, los Cullen no se parecían mucho a los vampiros que estudiamos y que él alguna vez se cruzó.

Sentí que Edward se tensaba y se giraba a un lugar donde aparecieron dos personas y así sucesivamente fueron llegando. Entrecerré los ojos ya que me había dado cuenta de que eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y se suponía que yo también lo era, ¿Por qué Remus no me había llamado para hacer aquello? ¿Cómo sabía mi padre donde mandarme si se supone que él era el enemigo? Muchas dudas se crearon a partir de aquel hecho.

Las personas que fueron llegando nos miraban con desconfianza y con un poco de curiosidad. Yo me volví a mirar a mi tío y lo fulminé con la mirada, él solo me pudo sostener la mirada unos cuantos segundos ya que pronto había desviado la mirada. Sentí olas de calma que no eran mías, miré a Jasper que me regalaba una tensa sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jasper.

El tío Remus parecía incomodo ya que todos los desconocidos lo estaban mirando de forma muy insistente.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos y les explicaré quienes son ellos. —pareció reconsiderarlo unos segundos— O por lo menos les diré quién es ella. —dijo, señalándome.

Los desconocidos se lo pensaron unos instantes y asintieron sin mucha convicción. Cuando quise seguirlos un helado tacto me hizo detenerme, me giré y vi que Edward me sostenía con gentileza.

—Hay alguien herido ahí dentro, Bella. La mayoría de nosotros podremos soportarlo pero no sé si todos lo harán. —por el rabillo del ojo pude percibir que Jasper bajaba la cabeza apenado.

—Estará todo bien, Edward. Si alguno llegase a perder el control le tiraría algún encantamiento inofensivo pero efectivo. No se preocupen por nada. —lo último lo dije mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa.

Edward asintió y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos hasta la casa y entramos. Todos nos miraron entrar y nos analizaron con la mirada. Sentí que alguien se posicionaba a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que era Jasper.

—Todos están muy alterados y no se debe pura y exclusivamente a nuestra presencia, ¿Quieres que los ayude a tranquilizarse, Bella? —asentí, buscando con la mirada a mi hermano.

Él se encontraba al lado de un chico que estaba acostado en un sofá, muchas personas lo rodeaban. No pude ver quien era pero pronto sentí el olor a la sangre y me maree un poco, me sostuve del brazo de Edward para no caerme y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, inspiré su dulce aroma y los mareos cesaron un poco.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó Remus, visiblemente preocupado.

—Claro, tío Remus, sabes que el olor a sangre me marea.

—¿Tío Remus? Amor, no sabía que tenías hermanos y mucho menos sobrinos. —dijo una joven de no más de veinticinco años muy bella. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todas las miradas caían en mí.

—Bueno…—Remus se pasó la mano por su cabello, una clara señal de incomodidad.

—En realidad, —intervine— no es mi tío sanguíneo. Mis padres y él era muy buenos amigos, desde que tengo memoria le he dicho tío.

—¡Oh!

Nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio, yo todavía estaba parada a lado de Edward y de vez en cuando hundía mi rostro en su pecho para que el olor de la sangre no me mareara más de lo que ya hacía, también, miraba de vez en cuando a Jasper pero parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado en calmar los sentimientos de las personas que nos rodeaban y no le prestaba demasiada atención al aroma de la sangre.

—¡Que descorteces hemos sido! —exclamó de pronto una señora con el pelo colorado, que inmediatamente la reconocí como la Señora Weasley— Todos están ahí parados mientras nosotros no. Ron, Harry busquen sillas para los invitados.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo los dos muchachos se habían marchado, pocos minutos después aparecieron con sillas para cada uno, obviamente las habían traído usando magia. Los Cullen se sentaron en las sillas pero yo me senté en el regazo de Edward, estaba más cómoda allí. Las miradas no tardaron en posarse en nosotros porque ahora también miraban a los Cullen con curiosidad, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel miraba insistentemente a Edward y a Alice, yo me tensé por ello ya que todavía no les había dicho la verdad. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que yo era una de sus ex compañeras en Hogwarts y agradecía aquello, mientras estaba en el colegio no era precisamente una chica…sociable.

—Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado, Soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella. —conscientemente había evitado mi apellido— Ellos son Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. —mientras los nombraba asentían o hacían algún gesto para que se supiera quien era quien.

—No quiero sonar descortés, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó un chico de cabellos colorados, Ron.

Fulminé con la mirada a mi tío Remus. —Bueno, yo tendría que haber participado en esta… ¿misión? Pero quien debería habérmelo dicho no lo hizo.

—Bella, eras demasiado pequeña…—intervino Remus.

—¿Demasiado pequeña? —exclamé con enojo, mirándolo fijamente— Tengo más edad que Harry, Ron y Hermione. —los nombrados se sorprendieron de que yo supiera sus nombres y sus edades— A demás, pertenezco a la Orden de Fénix. No puedo creer que no me hayas incluido en estos planes. Y ninguna excusa funcionará.

Todos nos miraban a Remus y a mí con confusión y sorpresa. Hasta donde tenía entendido solo lo que sabían mi verdadera identidad estaban enterados de que pertenecía a la Orden.

—No lo creí conveniente. Por algo estabas en el mundo muggle, pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

—¡Estaba allí porque Dumbledore me lo ordeno y mi padrino lo secundó, no por decisión propia! —escuché varias exclamaciones de asombro al escuchar el nombre del antiguo director de Hogwarts— ¡Estaba en el mundo muggle no en Azkaban, por todos los cielos, podía venir a ayudarlos si era necesario! —exclamé levantándome del regazo de Edward. Empecé a caminar nerviosamente por la sala.

Pronto sentí unas olas de calma demasiadas intensas, me tambaleé y caí. Sentí que unos duros y helados brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me sentaban en su regazo. Me encontraba en un estado de semi-inconciencia, podía ver todo lo que me rodeaba ya que me encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y también escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero no poseía las fuerzas como para levantarme o hablar.

—¿Isabella? —escuché que preguntaba mi tío profundamente preocupado, momentos después sentí como una mano se posaba en mi mejilla derecha aunque duró poco aquel contacto.

—Ella se encuentra bien, Señor. —dijo Edward— Hemos tenido que adormecerla, si no era muy probable que tenga un colapso nervioso. Si les somos sinceros no sabemos cómo ha hecho Bella para no colapsar antes, pero agregándole esta situación era demasiado para ella.

—¿Agregándole esta situación? ¿Qué ha sucedido antes que la pusiera en ese estado? —escuché que preguntaba mi hermano, una cálida sensación se instaló en mi pecho al saber que él se preocupaba mínimamente por mí.

—Hace pocas horas que hemos luchado contra un ejército de neófitos. —respondió esta vez Jasper.

—¿Qué son los neófitos? —preguntó Hermione con gran interés y con un poco de desconcierto en la voz.

—Los neófitos son vampiros recién nacidos. —explicó Carlisle con su acostumbrada calma.

—¿Vampiros? ¿Han combatido un ejército de vampiros? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de dicho ejército? ¿Cómo es que ustedes estén aquí sin ningún rasguño? —preguntó atropelladamente Hermione.

—Sí, hemos combatido con un ejército de vampiros recién nacidos. El objetivo era matar a Bella. —el tono de voz de Edward se volvió duro y frío— Y hemos salido ilesos porque nosotros también somos vampiros.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por toda la sala y yo deseé poder hablar para explicar toda esta situación…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicas! ¿Como están?<strong>

**Bueno, aca les hago las dos preguntas importantes y luego seguimos con mis comentarios..**

1) ¿Que les parece si cambio la categoria a Crossover?

2) ¿Quien me ayuda a crear otro Summary?

**Bueno esa eran las preguntas que me quitaban el sueño, jaja.**

**Me gustó este capitulo, estubo como lo había imaginado.**

**En el proximo capitulo se van a empezar a aclarar las cosas, ¡Solo un poco!**

**El sabado fui al Parque de la Costa (para quien no esta en Argentina o esta pero no sabe que es, es un parque de diversiones) y me encontré a Ron, si fue rarisimo porque era igual a como me lo había imaginado. Si me hubiera caido bien Ron capaz me sacaba una foto con el chico pero como no me agrada Ron...**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad me alegran el día! Aunque me familia me vea como si estubiera loca cuando empiezo a saltar en la silla...jaja**

**Estoy de vacaciones asíque capaz pueda escribir más seguido, quien sabe...**

**Nos leemos en el proximos capitulo.**

**Kisses**

**_Maru M. Cullen_**

_"Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa."_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><em>Todos tienen secretos<em>

**by**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p>No sabía qué hacer, después de lo que había dicho Edward todos se habían sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de moverme, decir algo, pero Jasper no dejaba de mandarme aquellas malditas olas de calma que me tenían adormecida.<p>

Pronto, una idea apareció en mi cabeza. Con todas las fuerzas que tuve moví mi mano y apreté la camisa de Edward y me desaparecí. Caímos en la cama que estaba en el cuarto de Edward, él me miraba con sorpresa mientras yo me levantaba perezosamente.

—Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso. —le dije enojada.

—En realidad, no lo he hecho yo, ha sido Jasper. —replicó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Pero él lo hizo porque _tú_ se lo ordenaste. Si no te amara te lanzaría un _Cruciatus._

—¿Qué es un _Cruciatus_?

—Es una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Sientes, por lo que me han dicho, mucho dolor. Algo parecido al don de Jane.

Él me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y yo me reí. Su cara se transformó de un segundo a otro y me miró serio, yo dejé de reírme al ver aquel cambio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Bella.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero me tenían prohibido decir algo. Mi padrino y mi… ¿abuelo? Podría decirse que mi abuelo pensaban que podían haber infiltrados en el grupo de mis allegados. Querían mantenerme a salvo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué tanta protección?

—Si alguien llegase a enteraste quien en realidad soy no dudarían un segundo en matarme. —terminé firmemente.

Él me miró horrorizado y en un segundo sentí sus fríos y duros brazos rodeando mi cintura, le devolví el abrazo con toda la fuerza que poseía y de esa manera nos aparecimos en la sala de la Madriguera.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso, Bella? —me preguntó mi tío muy sorprendido.

—Solo me desaparecí, tío, no es nada de otro mundo. Todos aquí lo pueden hacer.

—Discúlpame la interrupción, pero nadie aquí lo puede hacer sin su varita. Y dudo mucho que alguien que esté vivo lo pueda hacer. A demás de ti, claro está. —dijo Hermione con esa forma de responder tan intelectual que tanto molestaba a mi padre.

—¿Swan? —escuché que alguien preguntaba en un murmullo que provenía de un sofá.

Al ver quien estaba recostado ahí sonreí mínimamente ya que no él no estaba en su mejor estado.

—Weasley, un placer volver a verte. —contesté cortésmente pero distante, como siempre le contestaba a todas las personas en Hogwarts.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Desde que desapareciste de Hogwarts.

—No podía permanecer allí más tiempo.

Todos nos miraban desconcertados, excepto el tío Remus.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Ron con duda.

—Claro que la conozco, ustedes también la conocen. —replicó con la voz cansada.

—¿Swan? —preguntó Hermione— ¿La chica que no hablaba con nadie y muy pocas veces dormía o estaba en nuestra casa? ¿La chica que desapareció cuando Dumbledore lo hizo, en nuestro quinto año?

—Has dado una descripción bastante acertada de mi estancia en Hogwarts. —dije un tanto asombrada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, si en los cinco años que te hemos conocido son contadas las veces que nos has dirigido la palabra? —preguntó con desconcierto Harry.

—Pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix y hasta donde tenía entendido su objetivo es protegerte. —respondí sin decir toda la verdad.

—¿Y ellos qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad Fred.

—Bueno, ellos no quisieron dejarme venir sola. Así que tuve que traerlos conmigo.

—Haber si entiendo, ella —me apuntó con el dedo— es una antigua compañera desaparecida de nuestra casa que es miembro de la Orden del Fénix sin que nosotros los sepamos. Ellos —apuntó a los Cullen— son vampiros que vinieron aquí porque no quería que viniera sola. —terminó Ron.

—Exactamente. —le sonreí.

Y otra vez cayó ese pesado silencio desesperante, sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí y en los Cullen.

—¡Ustedes son Edward Anthony Masen y Mary Alice Brandon! —exclamó de pronto Hermione y yo cerré los ojos como si me hubieran golpeado— ¡Sabía que los conocía de algún lado!

Los Cullen la miraron con desconcierto y luego se voltearon a mirarme a mí.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, Bella? —me preguntó Alice.

—Bueno, todos los que hayan ido a Hogwarts después de 1930 saben quiénes son ustedes. —replicó Hermione, sacándome de encima el peso de la explicación— Fueron los primeros magos de Estados Unidos que se aceptaron en Hogwarts. A demás hay rumores que dicen que Alice tenía el don de la clarividencia y Edward el de leer la mente. Yo por mi parte lo veo absurdo, solo porque de los seis años que ustedes estuvieron en el colegio Gryffindor haya ganado La copa de las casas y que mientras Edward estuvo en la posición de Guardián no hayan perdido un solo partido no quiere decir nada.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente— ¿Por qué ellos saben los dones que tenemos Alice y yo?

—Como Hermione dijo, todos los que estudiaron en Hogwarts después de 1930 saben esas cosas. —respondí desviando la mirada.

—Eso es imposible, Bella. Puede que Alice sí haya asistido a aquella escuela, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado como humana y no podemos negar o afirmar nada, pero yo si tengo algunos recuerdos humanos y en ninguno está presente algo fuera de los estándares normales. —dijo Edward clavándome la mirada.

Suspiré con resignación. —Tardaré en explicarles la situación. Si quieren pueden sentarse a escuchar o simplemente ignorarnos, esto no afectara ni positiva ni negativamente a Harry Potter. —dije, dirigiéndome a la Orden del Fénix que estaba muy atentos a la conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos estuvieron sentados.

—Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que si no les había dicho nada anteriormente es porque me estaba terminantemente prohibido por Dumbledore, quien es parte activa del relato.

»Como Hermione ha dicho con anterioridad, ustedes fueron los primeros magos norteamericanos que se admitieron en Hogwarts. El encargado de ir a buscarlos fue Dumbledore, que en ese momento era profesor de transformaciones. Como los dos eran hijos de muggles o personas sin magia fue necesario que se les explicase a sus padres en qué consistía su preparación. Ambas familias aceptaron gustosas y Dumbledore fue el encargado en llevarlos a Gran Bretaña para comprar todo lo necesario.

»Ustedes se hicieron amigos casi al instante que se conocieron; según me contaba Dumbledore, él pensaba que se llevaron así porque, aunque fueran diferentes a los muggle, también lo eran de los magos. Antes de que siquiera hubieran abordado al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts ella ya sabía que iban a pertenecer a Gryffindor y por consiguiente él también.

»El tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron al sexto año. El último día Alice apareció en aula de transformaciones con la intención de pedirle un gran favor a Dumbledore ya que era muy cercano a ellos. Al principio lo que Alice le pedía era insólito y Dumbledore se negaba a comprometerse a hacer algo que no creía del todo conveniente.

—¿Qué le pedí? —preguntó muy curiosa Alice, mirándome con expectación.

—Que les borrara los recuerdos.

—¿Yo pedí que nos borrara los recuerdos? —Alice lucía atónita y los demás estaban muy cerca.

—Sí, pero todo tiene una explicación. —agregué rápidamente— Todo surgió porque tuviste una visión donde tú y Edward eran vampiros, y pensabas que lo mejor era no recordar nada respecto al mundo mágico, está claro que lo planteaste con Edward y él pensó que era lo mejor. Dumbledore no les prometió nada, pero al poco tiempo les llegó una información que él no había tenido en cuenta.

—¿Qué se enteró? —preguntó Fred.

—Que Edward se estaba muriendo de Gripe española y Alice estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—¿Qué es un hospital psiquiátrico? —preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

—Es un hospital donde los muggles internan a las personas con enfermedades mentales. —explicó Harry susurrando.

—Pero si ella pudo haberse marchado con un simple encantamiento. —rebatió mi tío Remus.

Yo lo miré fijamente antes de suspirar apesumbrada.

—En esos momentos aún era legal usar los electroshocks en los pacientes que según ellos lo necesitaban. —miré aprensivamente a Alice que agachó la cabeza— Y eso debilitaba demasiado a Alice como para que pudiera usar siquiera en encantamiento más sencillo de todos. En ese momento Dumbledore se encontraba en un dilema, ¿A quién visitar primero primero?

—¡A Alice! —exclamaron cas todos.

—A Edward. —dijeron por lo bajo Harry y Hermione, y yo les dirigí una sonrisa.

—Como Harry y Hermione acaban de decir, Dumbledore decidió que vería a Edward primero.

—¡Pero a la pobre niña la maltrataban! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Dumbledore? —exclamó para la sorpresa de todos Molly Weasley.

—Pero Alice tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir. —intervino por primera vez Carlisle— No sé exactamente en qué momento vino aquel hombre, pero yo les puedo asegurar que Edward cayó enfermo cuatro días antes de que yo lo transformara y solo lo dejé tres tardes ya que yo no podía estar con él.

—Entonces, ¿Todos mis recuerdos y los de Alice se han borrado? ¿Nunca podremos recordar nuestros años en Hogwarts? —me preguntó Edward algo decepcionado.

—En realidad, el _obliviate_ que les hizo Dumbledore no borra los recuerdos sino que los encapsula en alguna parte de sus mentes, pero el problema es que es imposible saber cuándo se "liberaran".

—En resumidas cuentas, no es imposible pero si improbable que Alice y Edward recuerden dentro de un corto plazo ya que si no lo hicieron en estos noventa años que llevan siendo vampiros no es demasiado posible que lo hagan ahora. —dijo Jasper clavándome la mirada.

—Tal vez ahora tengan más posibilidades al estar rodeados de la magia ya que supongo que siempre vivieron en el mundo _muggle. _—intervino un muchacha pelirroja, si mal no recordaba Ginny.

—Eso espero…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><em>Todos tienen secretos<em>

**by**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Me quedé sentada sobre Edward mientras miraba como la Orden se agrupaba y hablaba de las bajas que había habido en la misión, en realidad solo había sido uno, Alastor Moody. Lo recordaba vagamente, claro, se <em>suponía <em>que lo teníamos como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero en realidad había sido un mortífago que lo había capturado y mediante a la poción multijugos tomó su lugar.

Nunca me había caído bien ese profesor, lo había tenido en mi sexto año y parecía como si tratase de atraernos hacia las Artes Oscuras. Se lo había hecho saber a mi padrino pero él me dijo que era solo mi imaginación. Meses después se dio a conocer que en ningún momento el verdadero Alastor Moody nos había dado clases, mi padrino me pidió disculpas y me prometió que iba a hacer más atento con mis presentimientos.

Desvié mi mirada del grupo de adultos que discutían en voz baja y la clavé en Harry. Hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, no me arrepentía de haberme ido ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera encontrado a Edward pero había dolido demasiado dejarlo atrás. Él estaba diferente —más allá de los cambios físicos comunes en el crecimiento—, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que tanto lo caracterizaban, ahora había una mirada dura, llena de decisión.

Cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron sentí el impulso de usar Legeremancia en él pero logré controlarla a tiempo. No era para nada gentil husmear en la mente de las personas sin el consentimiento previo de ellos, además, aunque yo era una buena legeremante se suponía que Harry había aprendido Oclumancia y el sentiría mi intrusión en su mente por más sutil que yo fuera. También, podía usar la conexión que teníamos pero me hacía sentir como si fuera Lord Voldemort, asique deseché esa idea aún más rápido que la anterior.

Sentí a Edward removerse y rompí el contacto visual que estaba sosteniendo con mi hermano. Miré a todos los Cullen y ellos me miraban interrogantes, se notaba que tenían muchas preguntas para hacerme pero que no creían que este era el lugar adecuado para hacerlas. Miré a Edward con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

—Disculpen —dije elevando un poco la voz para que me prestaran atención—. Necesitaríamos un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar, ¿Sería mucha molestia para ustedes?

—Por supuesto que no, querida —respondió Molly Weasley con una sonrisa amable—. Ron, Harry, Hermione, lleven a nuestros invitados a la habitación de Ginny para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se levantaron de sus lugares. Pasaron a nuestro lado y siguieron caminando hacia una escalera. Nosotros los seguimos en silencio ya que habíamos notado que ellos no tenían intención alguna de entablar una conversación, era demasiado evidente que ellos no confiaban mucho en nosotros.

Nos detuvimos delante de una puerta, Ron la abrió y nos indicó con el dedo que entremos.

—Cualquier cosa que… emm… necesiten, no duden en… llamar. —dijo un incómodo Ron.

Sin decir nada más ellos se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Contemplé la habitación de Ginny, no era mucho más grande que la mía y se notaba que necesitaba algunos mantenimientos pero era acogedora.

Me dejé caer en una de las camas que había en aquella habitación y suspiré ruidosamente— ¿Alguien que nos pueda escuchar? —pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno —empezó Edward—, los dos chicos están planeando espiarnos en unos minutos mientras que la chica les dice que necesitamos privacidad y que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones a escondidas.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos tomé mi varita y susurré _Muffliato_.

—Creo que tendré que responder algunas preguntas —dije mientras me sentaba—, asique háganlas, con confianza. —les sonreí.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras una bruja? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que Edward y yo éramos magos? —en el tono de Alice no había reproche, si no pura y exclusiva curiosidad.

—Como podrán ver, no estamos pasando un buen momento aquí en el mundo mágico; no les dije que yo era un bruja porque lo tenía prohibido, si bien no corro peligro por el momento, cuando se sepa quien en verdad soy muchos querrán dañarme. No les dije que ustedes eran magos ya que por lo que había estudiado en Hogwarts los magos que son convertidos en vampiros pierden su magia, también se supone que solo se convierten en vampiros es porque tienen el gen en su ADN y cuando hace contacto con la ponzoña se es convertido inmediatamente. Luego de ir a Volterra me di cuenta que ninguno de ustedes sabía que otras criaturas "ficticias" existían. Hasta cierto punto agradezco que así sea ya que de esta manera el Lord Oscuro no los reclutará.

Los Cullen se quedaron un segundo con la mirada perdida, tratando de procesar toda la información que les había dado, he de suponer.

—¿Qué es un Lord Oscuro? —preguntó Emmett.

—Es un mago que está en contra de la sociedad en la que está viviendo, se podría decir que es un revolucionario que no busca la igualdad si no que busca beneficiar a pocas personas. El Lord Oscuro que en este momento está en el poder quiere exterminar a todos los muggles y los nacidos muggles ya que piensa que están _contaminando _la sangre mágica.

—¿Qué es un nacido muggles? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Entre los magos tienen un sistema bastante racial para clasificar a otros magos. A ellos no les importa si tú tienes magia o no, a ellos, o a la mayoría, les importa cuanta ascendencia mágica tienes. Hay tres clasificaciones: los nacidos muggles, que son aquellos magos que han nacido de padres muggles; los mestizos, que son magos que son hijos de un sangre pura y un muggle o hijo de muggle; y los sangre-pura que son los magos que son parte de generaciones y generaciones de parientes sangre pura.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres una nacida muggle? —preguntó Esme.

—No, no lo soy. —respondí suspirando.

—Entonces esos quiere decir que Charlie o Reneé son magos. —afirmó Rosalie, hablando por primera vez.

—No exactamente —todos me miraron confusos—. No soy quien ustedes piensan que soy. Si bien en mi acta de nacimiento dice que yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, ese no es mi verdadero apellido.

—¿De eso hablabas cuando me dijiste que si alguien se enteraba de quien en verdad eras no dudarían en matarte? —preguntó Edward mientras sostenía mi mano.

—Así es, mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Potter. Soy la hermana mayor de aquel chico de pelo azabache y de unos hermosos ojos verdes —sonreí con ternura—, pero para todos es conocido como: Harry Potter, el encargado de derrotar al Lord Oscuro.

—Pero simplemente es un niño…—susurró Esme con pena.

—Lo sé, pero no lo subestimen. Él es uno de los magos más poderosos que hay en este momento. Simplemente no ha sabido explotar todo su potencial. Pero ello luego lo cambiaré.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Esme.

—Desde que tengo trece años, mi padrino y el director de Hogwarts, a quien yo considero mi abuelo, han estado ensañándome toda clase de hechizos, encantamientos y pociones que me ayudarían a sobrevivir en una guerra. Gracias a ellos ahora estoy en condiciones de poder enseñarle a alguien todo lo que ellos me han enseñado desde tan temprana edad.

Ahora que lo pensaba parecía como si ellos sabían con anterioridad que yo le tendría que enseñar a otras personas como defenderse y atacar en una guerra, que pociones usar para cada situación. Conocía a Dumbledore y sabía que él era bastante manipulador para una Gryffindor, todo por "el bien común" ¿Él sabía que en algún momento él no se encontraría aquí para ayudar a Harry? ¿Snape también lo sabría? ¿Ambos idearon todas esas lecciones para que yo luego se las transmitiese a Harry? ¿Ellos me habrían ocultado el verdadero motivo de mi partida? ¿Ellos sabrían que me encontraría con los Cullen?

Mil preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza sin poder encontrar alguna respuesta coherente, clavé mi mirada en los ojos de Edward y pude notar que —aunque no eran negros— estaban bastante oscuros. Miré los ojos de todos los Cullen y pude notar que ninguno de ellos tenía los orbes color dorado intenso, si no, un café claro.

Busqué con la mirada a mi bolso y lo encontré apoyado en una de las sillas que había en la habitación. Caminé hacía ella y la abrí con rapidez. Metí mi brazo en él y comencé a tantear las cosas que llevaba allí, saqué un llavero y lo lancé hacía la dirección donde los Cullen estaban, no me detuve a ver quien la había tomado ya que inmediatamente comencé a buscar de nuevo un pequeño cofre donde guardaba una poción que había creado para ellos.

Finalmente lo encontré y lo saqué. Lancé el bolso sin ninguna delicadeza ya que todo lo que se podía romper tenía puesto un encantamiento protector. Abrí el pequeño cofre de madera oscura y en él pude ver los siete viales que había hecho. Me sentía un poco culpable de darles aquella poción sin haberla probado antes, pero yo no lo podía hacer, era específicamente para vampiros.

Saqué un vial que contenía un líquido color borgoña, si no supiera que era una poción hubiera pensado que era sangre, y no dudaba que los Cullen en este momento estaban pensado lo mismo, a juzgar por las miradas confundidas que me lanzaban.

—Sé lo que piensan pero no, esto no es sangre. Después de conocerlos tomé la decisión de crear algo para que este estilo de vida se les hiciera más fácil. Investigué mucho y finalmente logré hacer una poción para que dejen de tener sed durante un plazo de tiempo —todos, sin excepción alguna, me miraron escépticos—. Aún no sé si funciona así que debo pedirles que vayan a cazar y luego de que casen todo lo que quieran tomen esto —alcé el vial y luego lo guardé nuevamente en el cofre—. Se irán en este momento y volverán mañana a la misma hora.

Edward frunció el ceño— No quiero dejarte sola.

—Edward, creo que ya te he demostrado que puedo cuidarme sola. Además, en esta casa están solo los "buenos". Ustedes vayan a cazar, yo estaré bien.

Los Cullen dudaron un poco pero luego asintieron con reticencia. Le entregué el cofre a Carlisle y luego le saqué el llavero a Emmett. Tomé mi varita y tocando el llavero con la punta de ella susurré "_Portus"._

—Sincronicen sus relojes y en exactamente veinticuatro horas volverán a este mismo lugar. Cuando vuelvan me contaran los resultados de la poción.

Todos ellos tocaron el llavero y en un instante ya no había nadie más en la habitación a excepción mía. No sabía qué hacer, si quedarme aquí viendo el techo y preguntándome cosas que sabía que no iban a ser respondidas o bajar y tal vez conversar con alguien. Me decidí por la segunda opción y suspirando bajé las escaleras.

En la sala se encontraban la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione conversando entre ellos. Busqué con la mirada a mi tío Remus pero no lo pude encontrar por ningún lado.

—¿Ya han terminado, querida? —preguntó Molly—. Estábamos a punto de llamarlos, es hora de la cena.

—Los Cullen se han ido —dije y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ron arqueaba una ceja—, ellos se fueron a cazar.

Un pesado e incómodo silencio se instaló en la estancia. Podía ver claramente que ellos les temían solo por el hecho de que eran vampiros. No los podía culpar, según lo que ellos sabían los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre humana.

—Ellos cazan animales —mi voz sonó más fría de lo esperado—, no quieren matar a gente inocente.

El aire se espesó aún más y se sentía como si un cuchillo pudiera cortarlo. En eso entra mi tío Remus con su novia. En ese momento me di el lujo de examinarlo con atención. En estos dos años había cambiado bastante, había más mechones blancos en su cabello castaño y había más arrugas en su rostro, sus ojos transmitían cansancio pero combinada con muchos sentimientos como la felicidad y la preocupación, seguía igual de delgado y con su característico aire bohemio. Algo en su mano izquierda me llamó poderosamente la atención; me acerqué rápidamente a él, tropezando con mis pies varias veces en el camino pero sin llegar a caer. Tomé violentamente su mano izquierda y observé minuciosamente el anillo dorado en su dedo anular.

—No me has mencionado que tenías novia en ninguna de tus cartas, ¡Y ahora me entero que te has casado con ella y no me has invitado! —reproché con el ceño fruncido pero dejando entrever que solo era una broma.

—Lo siento, Bella —me sonrió algo apenado—. Pero todo fue muy discreto. Ni siquiera a Harry lo hemos invitado.

—No importa —aclaré rápidamente—, me hubiera gustado estar allí en un día tan especial para ti pero no todo se puede en la vida. Como soy una buena sobrina, yo sí te invitaré a mi boda con Edward. Aunque, no creo que sea como Alice lo ha estado planificando desde… supongo que desde que nos conocimos.

Miré hacia un punto invisible en la pared, ¿En qué momento Alice vio que yo me casaría con Edward? Nunca tuve demasiados conflictos en el tema matrimonio pero no sabía si iba a sobrevivir al ejército neófito, ni tampoco si iba a sobrevivir a esta guerra pero casarme con Edward era un sueño y además había conseguido que no me transformara hasta que viva algunas "experiencias" siendo humana. Siempre me pregunté por qué no acabé en Slytherin, siendo la casa que yo quería estar ya que mi padrino era el jefe de esa casa, pero el sombrero dijo que yo tenía "_un corazón demasiado valiente y bondadoso" _como para que fuera una serpiente, además "_se supone que eres una nacida muggle, ¿cómo explicarías ser la primera que queda en Slytherin? Lo siento, pero esta vez no escucharé tus pedidos"._

Los primeros meses me pasé resentida de quedar en esa casa, mi padrino no me trataba mal pero tampoco me podía felicitar por mis logros ya que era una Gryffindor. Luego, me acostumbré y traté de hacer amigos pero nunca fui buena en el tema de socialización así que no pude hacer muchos; en realidad, hablaba solo con dos personas ya que ellas se acercaban a mí: Los gemelos Weasley. Ellos sin importar que yo no fuera amigable seguían hablándome y tratándome como si fuera su hermana menor, cuando solo eran meses mayores que yo.

En tercero, cuando Harry entró en Hogwarts, pasaba demasiado tiempo en los lugares donde sabía que ellos no visitarían, no podía estar cerca de mi hermano y no poder decirle cuanto lo había extrañado desde que tenía tres años ni cuanto ansiaba su compañía. En unas de mis "escapadas" me había encontrado a Luna Lovegood alimentando a unos animales, eran como caballos pero con cuello de dragón y alados, al principio les había tenido algo de desconfianza por su aspecto pero luego pude ver que eran amigables y que solo las personas que hubieran visto morir a alguien los podía ver.

Luna Lovegood era una niña bastante interesante, viendo animales que pocos veían y creyendo cien por ciento en su existencia. Se podría decir que ella fue mi única amiga en todo Hogwarts, aunque la veía poco ya que las clases y las clases particulares me dejaban agotada, pero siempre conseguía verla. Si no estaba con mi padrino o Dumbledore, estaba con ella. Por esa razón no pasaba mucho tiempo en mi sala común, también estaba que dormía muy seguido en una de las habitaciones que tenía Dumbledore porque cuando el entrenamiento era excesivo no tenía fuerzas ni para ir a mi propia habitación en Gryffindor, con mi padrino me sucedía lo mismo.

Aunque también usaba eso como una tonta excusa para evitar el más mínimo contacto con Harry, era demasiado doloroso tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Siempre sospeché que Luna sabía algo, ella siempre veía cosas que los otros no, pero nunca mencionó nada y eso era bastante raro sabiendo que ella nunca se guardaba nada.

Sentí que alguien chasqueaba los dedos en frente de mí y salí de mis pensamientos. El tío Remus tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pero con un deje de melancolía.

—A tu madre siempre le sucedía —un brillo apareció en su mirada—, tu padre siempre la molestaba por ello. Lamentablemente para él, tu madre era buena en encantamientos y si se molestaba más de la cuenta con tu padre no dudaba en utilizar alguno de sus conocimientos, en esos momentos los merodeadores éramos simples aficionados. —lanzó una risa tranquila y yo le acompañé.

—Mi madre era única. —sonreí con nostalgia.

—Sí que lo era, como también lo era tu padre —pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. ¿Dónde se encuentran tu prometido y su familia? Por cierto, ¿Cuándo se casan?

—Ellos se fueron a cazar _animales _—le lancé una mirada de advertencia—. No lo hemos hablado con Edward aún pero yo me quiero casar en 13 de agosto.

—¿Alguna razón por que quieras casarte en esa fecha?

—No. —mentí con nerviosismo, odiaba no poder mentirle a las personas que me conocían. El me miró dándome esa mirada "_sé que me estas mintiendo" _ pero la dejó pasar.

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos dejamos de mirar a los ojos. Quien había interrumpido era Ginny y estaba algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Mamá dice que la cena está servida. —rápidamente se marchó hacia donde, supongo yo, se encontraba el comedor.

Remus me condujo hasta allí donde todos se encontraban sentados frente una suculenta cena, mi estómago hizo un fuerte ruido trayendo la risa de los que estaban más cerca de mí. Con la cara sonrojada furiosamente me senté junto a mi tío y de Hermione. Frente a nosotras se encontraban Ron y Harry que cada tanto me enviaban miradas desconfiadas.

—Así que Bella…—La voz del señor Weasley llamó mi atención—. ¿Has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle durante los anteriores dos años?

—Así es, Señor Weasley. —respondí incómodamente ya que todos tenían puesto los ojos en mí.

—Arthur, querida, puedes decirme Arthur —asentí sin decir ni una palabra—. Entonces… ¿Por qué Dumbledore te ha enviado allí?

—Él creía que era lo mejor y más seguro para mí. —respondí desviando la mirada y clavándola en mi plato.

—Pero…—escuché una nueva voz que venía de enfrente de mí—, ¿De qué te estaba escondiendo? ¿Qué o quién te querría hacer daño? —terminó Harry con una mirada desconfiada.

—No creo que solo haya sido para cuidarme, si les soy sincera, sé que tengo una misión y creo que él se estaba asegurando de que estuviera bien para poder llevarla a cabo. —respondí recordándome de los Horrocrux que se suponía que tenía que buscar. Ya había localizado dos, El guardapelo y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

—¿Y cuál misión es esa? —preguntó nuevamente Harry.

Empecé a abrir mi boca para contestarle pero una voz junto a mí me lo prohibió.

—Creo que es suficiente. —Remus miró con el ceño fruncido a Harry y este bajó la cabeza apenado.

—Remus —lo miré mal por haberle hablado así a mí hermano—. Lamentablemente, es algo que no puedo decirle a nadie, menos a ti Harry. Tú tienes que enfocarte en aprender a luchar y mantener tus barreras de Oclumancia siempre arriba.

Harry lanzó un bufido burlesco y yo lo miré interrogante. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada un repiqueteo en una de las ventanas llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Ron se levantó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y desapareció de nuestra vista por unos momentos para luego aparecer nuevamente con una carta entre sus manos y su rostro detonaba toda la confusión que en ese momento parecía sentir.

Él llegó hasta mi lado y me tendió la carta. Yo la tomé dubitativamente y pude ver que en la carta estaba escrito _Isabella_ simplemente. Mis ojos se agrandaron increíblemente al reconocer la letra.

_Pero era imposible, él estaba muerto… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola chicas! ¡Tanto tiempo!<strong>_

_Me ha llegado la inspiración en esta historia, o por lo mneos por el rato que escribí este capitulo. Es un capitulo... bueno no sé como catalogarlo... Ustedes dirán (si es que alguien todavía me recuerda) si es entretenido o no._

_Yo estoy... algo dedicada al estudio de la física y geografía... He desaprobado esas dos materias y en el proximo trimestre me tengo que sacar un 8 en cada una por que si no me la llevo. No es muy dificl, en realidad, pero es que me desagradan esas materias y bueno, no les puse tanto empeño como en otras. Matemática, ingles y Ntixc (la nota máxima) simplemente no me esforcé jaja_

_Vamos a comentar este capitulo... Siempre estuvo en mi mente la pocion esta que no tiene nombre (si a alguna se le ocurre algun nombre me lo dice y la bautizamos así). Tal vez y solo tal vez empiece a escribir en primera persona para poder abarcar todos los pensamientos de los personajes, en especial Harry y la familia Cullen,¿Qué piensan?_

_¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Me hace muy feliz que les guste!  
><em>

_Otra cosa... ¡Feliz día de la madre a todas nuestras bellas madres!_

_Sin nada más que decir._

_Se despide con mucho amor,_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento. El conocimiento es limitado, la imaginación rodea el mundo"_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><em>Todos tienen secretos<em>

**by**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dedicado a: <strong>Dani-vg9806. ¡Gracias a ayudarme con los nombres y la carta! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a vos por estar siempre ahí! ¡Te quiero Mucho!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella miraba con el ceño fruncido a la extraña carta que le había sido entregada hace instantes. Era imposible que <em>él <em>le hubiera escrito una carta. Dumbledore estaba muerto y de eso estaba segura, los ojos de su padrino se lo habían confirmado; pero allí, entre sus manos, tenía una carta de aquel que la había visto crecer y la había querido como si fuera su familia.

Con movimientos torpes e inseguros comenzó a abrir la carta pero ella estaba en blanco. Remus que la observaba por encima de su hombro se preguntó si era una especie de broma, pero Bella sonrió nostálgica y transfiguró un tenedor a una aguja y se pinchó el dedo con ella. "_Dumbledore siempre será Dumbledore", _pensó con tristeza.

Dejó caer una gota de su sangre en el papel y segundos después comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco las letras en tinta negra, reconoció rápidamente la elegante letra de su antiguo director, pero los ojos de Remus seguían sin ver nada de lo que allí estaba escrito. Bella sabía que Dumbledore podía escribir largas y emocionales cartas pero a ella no le gustaban ya que sabía que solo eran palabras para empañar un poco el dolor que seguramente le daría la noticia hacía años que le había prohibido hacer eso, así que la longitud de la carta era escasa.

—_Si quieres decirme algo que me dolerá hazlo, no gastes saliva en tratar de amortiguar el golpe ya que me dolerá lo mismo, tarde o temprano lo hará. Yo prefiero temprano. Luego de tantas noticias que me has dicho sobre el peligro constante en el que mi hermano se encuentra, ya los golpes casi no los siento. _ —Bella recordó las crudas palabras que le había dedicado aquella tarde en su despacho cuando estaba en sexto año.

Sin esperar más Bella comenzó a leer la carta bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

_Querida Bella:_

_Quiero disculparme por todos los malentendidos que seguramente he causado, en especial el de mi muerte. Ahora deberás estar pensando que Severus es un traidor y que siempre estuvo del lado de Tom Riddle, aunque debo comunicarte que estas equivocada. Yo le pedí a tu padrino que lo hiciera para poder salvar el alma del joven Malfoy, aunque esa no fue la única razón. Si Severus me lanzaba aquella maldición muchas personas vivirían, él incluido. Lo que nadie sabe es que no contaba con mucho tiempo de vida. Me estaba muriendo, Bella. Y lamento no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente para morir con el interminable dolor en vez de tomar la salida fácil._

_Como recordarás, tu misión es encontrar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Aunque debes saber que le he encomendado lo mismo a tu hermano. Tienes que entender, Bella, que Harry debe ayudarte. Sé que eres casi tan poderosa como tu hermano, también sé que lo puedes hacer sola, pero es demasiado peligroso para solo una persona, ni siquiera Harry lo podría llegar a hacer._

_También te he de pedir que entrenes a Harry, si Hermione y Ron también lo desean sería lo más acertado entrenarlos también a ellos. Como sabrás son esenciales en esta lucha y estoy totalmente seguro que lograrás hacerlo correctamente._

_Lamento terriblemente todas las cosas que has tenido que superar en tu estancia en la casa Swan, Bella. Pero debes entender que no había otra alternativa, aunque sabía que allí encontrarías mucho más de lo que alguna vez te hubieras imaginado…_

_Te deseo lo mejor para esta nueva aventura,_

_Tu abuelo, Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: Ten presente que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, independientemente de tus decisiones._

Bella terminó de leer la carta con las emociones a flor de piel, no podía creer que Dumbledore, aquella persona que tanto apreciaba y respetaba hubiera hecho eso. Más bien, no podía creer que le hubiera encargado a su padrino a cometer aquel acto tan bajo, y aun sabiendo que su padrino lo veía como aquel padre que nunca había tenido. Ella no lo creía tan egoísta.

Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a sentir como la magia de aquella misteriosa invitada se comenzaba a descontrolar. Era muy poderosa para una persona de su edad.

Bella apretó fuertemente los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus parpados cayeran libremente por su rostro, demostrando así lo mucho que aquella carta la afectaba. Aunque era un esfuerzo inútil ya que la presencia de su magia era casi palpable. Increíblemente la magia se mantuvo bastante tranquila —teniendo en cuenta de lo poderosa que era—, solo se sentía un débil temblor en toda la casa.

Todos estaban alertas, esperando que sucediera algo y que pudieran intervenir. Veían como Bella apretaba fuertemente la carta y que de un momento a otro desaparecía. Harry, dejando de lado la desconfianza que tenía, miraba con una extraña fascinación la magia de aquella chica que conocía solo de vista. La magia la rodeaba y tenía un color dorado, Harry no sabía si era normal ver la magia de otras personas y hasta ahora nunca lo había hecho pero sentía que aquella magia era familiar. Era como si le dijera que su dueña era buena persona y que sería alguien importante en su vida.

Bella salió de su estado de shock y miró a todos a los ojos pero no pudo encontrar aquellos ojos dorados que siempre la calmaban. Con pasos apresurados comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del espacio. Antes de que pudiera tomas el pomo de la puerta sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro, instintivamente le ordenó a su magia que alejaran a aquella persona y en ese momento Remus Lupin salía despedido a causa de la orden de Bella.

Bella siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, necesitaba estar con Edward y solo con él. Necesitaba que la abrazara con sus fríos brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no era culpa suya el haber desconfiado de su padrino, quien la había criado desde que tenía tres años. Con ese último pensamiento las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro con rapidez. ¡Qué estúpida y crédula había sido! Si su padrino hubiera sido fiel a Voldemort ella difícilmente estaría con vida, no estaría con los Cullen ni con su hermano.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se Desapareció, sin darse cuenta de la verdosa mirada que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en las profundidades de aquellas hipnotizantes orbes verdes se podía apreciar un pequeño destello de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Edward esperaba impaciente la llegada de Bella, ni bien habían tocado tierra Alice había tenido una visión de Bella llorando en sus brazos en alguna parte de ese bosque. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar a Bella pero había casado ya tres alces y sentía que la sed disminuía gradualmente, dejando una irritante molestia en la garganta pero al tener casi un siglo sintiendo aquello casi era una sensación familiar.<p>

Escuchó un "plop" atrás suyo y giró a una velocidad impresionante. Allí se encontraba su Bella, tenía los ojos rojos y también su nariz, lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro. Edward tardó lo que dura un parpadeo en estar a su lado y envolver sus brazos en su cintura. Ella lo abrazó como si fuera un salvavidas y hundió su cara en su pecho, y comenzó a sollozar contra su camisa.

A Edward le angustiaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba Bella y no saber que lo había producido, peor aún, no saber cómo ayudarla a dejar de sentir el dolor que la traía tan mortificada.

—Tranquila Bella —le susurró Edward mientras se sentaba contra un árbol—. Estoy aquí contigo —los sollozos de Bella se hacían más y más sonoros—. Respira hondo, Bella —sintió como ella trataba de hacer lo que él le pedía, luego de varios intentos logró normalizar su respiración—. Eso es, Bella. ¿Mejor ahora? —ella asintió pero sin despegar su rostro de su pecho—. ¿Me contaras que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué te has aparecido aquí? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

—Soy tan tonta, Edward… —se escuchó el murmullo quebrado de Bella mientras otro sollozo sacudía su cuerpo.

—No lo eres, Bella. —sentenció Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí que lo soy, Edward. Desconfié de la persona que me ha criado como una hija a pesar de que yo era la hija de su peor enemigo y de la mujer que amaba —Edward no entendía mucho la situación en la que Bella se encontraba Bella, aunque no era algo sorpresivo ya que pocas veces llegaba a entender realmente lo que Bella estaba pasado o sintiendo—. Nunca supe por qué no me entregó a alguna familia de mortífagos para que hicieran lo que querían conmigo, quiero decir, le agradezco que no lo haya hecho, pero mi madre había muerto y no había ya un lazo que nos juntara, en ese momento, claro está. Él fue todo lo que necesité, un padre, un amigo, el que escuchaba mis sollozos a la noche y me abrazaba tratando de alejar a mis fantasmas. ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de él?

Bella volvió a hundir su rostro en su camisa y comenzó a sollozar. Edward se limitó a acariciarle la espalda, tratando nuevamente de calmarla. Al ver que no surtía mucho efecto, comenzó a tararear la nana de Bella. Ella se fue calmando poco a poco y dejó de llorar, pero no le soltó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, Edward se alegró al ver que Bella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Edward. —Bella tomó con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de Edward y juntó sus labios, tratando de transmitir todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Bella. —dijo Edward cuando se separaron.

En ese momento Bella vio que los ojos de Edward habían vuelto a tener ese dorado tan hermoso que caracterizaba a los Cullen.

—¿Has tomado la poción que les he dado?

Edward negó suavemente la cabeza mientras le depositaba un suave y casto beso en sus labios— No, no le he hecho. Alice había tenido una visión tuya y me he olvidado completamente de lo que nos habías entregado. Aunque no está muy lejos, ya que hemos aparecido no muy lejos de aquí.

Bella asintiendo se levantó del regazo y le tendió la mano, Edward se levantó con aquella elegancia innata y le tomó la mano. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había aparecido y habían dejado el cofre que Bella les había dado por precaución. Después de caminar cinco minutos encontraron el cofre, Edward lo tomó y se lo entregó a Bella, quien sacó un vial y se lo tendió. Edward miró con desconfianza al líquido color borgoña que su novia le estaba dando pero luego de unos momentos se lo bebió.

—_Renititur Siti. (*) —_escuchó que Bella dijo mientras ella le apuntaba con su varita.

Edward sintió como algo helado le recorría la garganta, haciendo que poco a poco su interminable picazón se apagara hasta que no sintiera nada en aquella parte del cuerpo. Edward la miró con los ojos bien abiertos e instintivamente llevó su mano a su garganta. Bella sonrió tímidamente y transfigurando en una daga al vial vacío que Edward había dejado caer se cortó la palma de la mano y la acercó a la cara de Edward.

Para sorpresa del vampiro no sintió la extrema urgencia de tomar su mano y succionar toda la sangre que tenía hasta dejarla seca. Sentía el olor de la sangre, sin embargo, no era nada tentadora; era simplemente otro aroma en el bosque, un exquisito aroma pero no como si fuera comestible más bien como si fuera un perfume.

Antes de que Edward siquiera pudiera reaccionar sintió que un vampiro se acercaba rápidamente, el olor era inconfundible, era Jasper. La distancia que había entre ellos era grande pero a la velocidad en la que venía no tardaría más de un minuto. Él le tomó fuertemente de la mano y Bella lo miro desconcertada.

—No era el único que estaba cazando, Bella. Sácanos de aquí ahora. —dijo velozmente Edward pero Bella le entendió.

Abriendo los ojos y maldiciendo su estupidez Bella dejó el cofre en el suelo y los Desapareció a ambos. Dejando atrás a un confundido Jasper y a una aliviada Alice.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron delante de la puerta de La Madriguera, Edward la tomó por la cintura y Bella se recostó en él, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Edward tocó la puerta y momentos después abría la puerta el Señor Weasley, él entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si ellos eran quienes parecían o era una trampa.<p>

—Hace más o menos una hora me he ido de aquí porque recibí una carta que tu hijo, Ron, me entregó cuando estábamos cenando. —dijo con voz cansina Bella.

La desconfianza se apagó rápidamente de los ojos del patriarca Weasley y abrió completamente la puerta dejando entrar a la pareja. Era la hora de dormir y ya casi nadie se encontraba en la sala, solo los Señores Weasley, sus hijos mayores y su tío Remus con su esposa. El licántropo al verla se levantó de golpe del sofá donde estaba sentado, al hacer aquella acción una expresión de dolor apareció pero se borró en un instante. Bella se sentía culpable, ella le había hecho eso.

—Lamento eso, Tío Remus.

—Olvida eso, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué decía la carta como para que te pusieras en ese estado? —preguntó mientras llegaba hasta ella y la revisaba con la mirada.

—Estoy bien, tal vez un poco cansada. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día. El contenido de la carta no tengo el permiso de difundirlo sin complicar demasiado las cosas, pero diré que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen —soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se volteó hacia la Señora Weasley—. No quiero ser una molestia para usted, Señora Weasley, pero estoy exhausta. ¿Me podría decir en donde podría dormir?

—Por supuesto, querida. Será en la misma habitación donde haz ido a conversar antes. Tu novio tendría que dormir con Harry y Ron. Déjame ir a… —decía la Señora Weasley mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—No será necesario, Señora. —dijo Edward, parando con su voz a la Señora Weasley.

—Claro que lo es, querido. Podrás ser vampiro pero necesitas dormir, además necesitamos un lugar oscuro para que el sol no te haga dalo, no hay una cueva por aquí pero no será problema, podríamos Aparecernos en algún…

—Ellos no duermen —le corté con un susurro—. Nunca lo hacen, Edward ha pasado las últimas décadas sin dormir. Ellos no son la clase de vampiros que nosotros estudiamos en Hogwarts, son una nueva raza que nadie en el mundo mágico conoce salvo algunas excepciones. El sol no los mata pero ciertamente llaman la atención si caminan bajo sus rayos. Pero lo más impresionante de esta raza es que si eres un mago tu magia perdura en ti, lamentablemente Edward y Alice se han olvidado como usarla pero que no sepan manejarla no quiere decir que no esté ahí.

Bella miraba anhelantemente las escaleras, sin prestar atención a las miradas sorprendidas que le enviaban las personas presentes, tampoco notó la cara de incomodidad que Edward traía puesta. Ella simplemente quería recostar su cabeza y que los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaran. Nadie, excepto Edward, se había dado cuenta de las cuatro personas que estaban escuchando a hurtadillas desde las escaleras.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creerlo, ¡Magos vampiros! —susurró extasiada Hermione.<p>

—Cuando se entere Quien-Ustedes-Saben va a morir de frustración. Toda su condenada vida buscando la llave de la inmortalidad y nunca se le ocurrió buscar en el mundo muggle. —se burló Ron mientras que Harry le mandaba una mirada severa al notar que su amigo no pronunciaba el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

—Shh… La chica comenzó a hablar nuevamente. —les mandó a callar Ginny.

—_Lamento no poder seguir contando todas las averiguaciones que he hecho sobre esta clase de vampiros pero debo descansar. Mañana comenzaré a entrenar a Harry Potter. _

Los cuatro adolescentes se sorprendieron y los tres amigos de "El–Niño–Que–Vivió" lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry no podía creer que aquella chica lo "entrenaría", había notado lo poderosa que era su magia pero era imposible que ella supiera lo que Dumbledore le había encomendado y que ella pudiera entranarlo para ello.

—¿_De qué estás hablando?_ —se escuchó que las Señora Weasley preguntaba con la voz más aguda de lo normal—. _Pero si simplemente eres una niña._

—_El peor error que alguien puede cometer es subestimar a alguien, Señora Weasley _—escucharon que la chica decía—. _De cualquier manera, he sido entrenada por Dumbledore y fue precisamente él quien quiso que entrenara a Harry._

¿Era posible? ¿Dumbledore le había dejado a alguien para que terminara la labor que él había empezado y que no pudo concluir? ¿No estaba en un punto muerto, sin saber en cual dirección ir? Eso parecía casi utópico pero se quería aferrar a eso, quería pensar que la llegada de aquella chica sería como si una pequeña luz se encendiera luego de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Pero pronto la verdad cayó sobre él, esta chica estaba arriesgando demasiado por querer ayudarlo, todos lo estaban haciendo. Todo aquel que se acercaba a él de una manera u otra terminaba herido. No quería cargar en su conciencia más muertes, ya tenía mucho con sus padres —que habían muerto tratando de protegerlo—, con Cedric —por el simple hecho de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado—, con Sirius —por querer salvarlo de los mortífagos cuando él había querido salvarlo a él— y con la muerte de Dumbledore.

—No es tu culpa, ¿Sabes? —escuchó que alguien le decía, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miró alrededor y pudo ver que sus amigos lucían algo avergonzados y todos tenían sonrojadas las mejillas. Harry volvió a mirar donde la voz provenía y sus orbes verdes hicieron contacto con aquellas misteriosas orbes chocolate. La chica estaba mirándolo y una pequeña sonrisa se podía apreciar, mientras que su novio le sostenía la mano. Harry se preguntó cómo es que sabía lo que estaba pensado, si es que esa hubiera sido una respuesta a sus pensamientos. Escuchó que la chica lanzaba una suave risa y le dedicó una sonrisa más visible—. Creo que tendrías que reforzar tus barreras de Oclumancia, Harry.

Harry dio un pequeño respingo y miró a aquella castaña con desconfianza— ¿Cómo has hecho para entrar en mi cabeza sin que me dé cuenta?

—Tus barreras estaban muy débiles, además, soy muy buena Legeremante, ¿O acaso tú te dabas cuenta cuando Dumbledore entraba en tu mente? —preguntó cálidamente.

Él la miró desconcertado, ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera cuando a George le había hablado tan fríamente? Pero hasta Ron —que era el más lento del grupo—, se dio cuenta de que cuando la castaña había dicho "Dumbledore" su tono se había vuelto más frio.

—Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. Mañana será un largo día de entrenamiento —dijo sin esperar respuesta a la pregunta que había realizado. Pasó por el lado de Harry llevando con ella a aquel chico pálido y de mirada dorada pero algo hizo que se detuviese y volteara nuevamente—. Ustedes también están invitados a participar, si es que quieren —dijo mirando hacia sus amigos—. Buenas noches a todos.

Los chicos miraron como subía el tramo de escaleras que le faltaban para llegar a la habitación de Ginny. Harry y los demás se miraron los unos a los otros desconcertados.

—Eso fue… raro, ¿No creen? —preguntó dubitativamente Ron.

—Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que debemos entrenar con ella. Es muy poderosa y si Dumbledore la ha entrenado debe de sernos de mucha utilidad. —respondió Hermione. Harry asintió sin decir nada—. Creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos fuéramos a dormir.

Después de despedirse, las chicas subieron las mismas escaleras que minutos antes la castaña y el cobrizo habían usado, mientras que los chicos abrieron una de las tantas puertas que había en ese piso.

Mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de su mejor amigo Harry miraba el techo y se preguntaba qué sucedería en la mañana del día siguiente. Esa misma noche fue la primera vez que soñó como una voz femenina lo llamaba y le decía "_Hermano"._

* * *

><p><em>(*): Esto significa "Resistente a la Sed" ¡Muchas gracias, <em>Dani-vg9806!_ ¡No sé que hubiera hecho sin vos!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

_No sé como habrá quedado en tercera persona, a mí sinceramente no me gustó mucho pero bueno... Tampoco sé si se dice mucho en este capítulo, pero creo que era necesario._

_Estoy emocionada, ¡12 días y se estrena Amanecer: Parte 1! Igual estoy algo nerviosa porque desaprobé la prueba de geografía, me saqué un fucking 6 y aprobaba con 7 T.T. Ademas mi mamá ya me había dicho que si desaprobaba me sacaba la netbook. Ella aun no sabe y se supone que yo tampoco ya que falté el día que entregaron las pruebas pero tengo contactos ;) jajaja._

_Como verán cambié nuevamente de fandom, ahora simplemente en de Twilght... No les diré por qué lo hice ya que ni yo lo sé con seguridad... Jajaj  
><em>

_¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

_Nos leemos en la proxima._

_Se despide,_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_"Sabrás que haz superado algo cuando mires al pasado y le sonrias a los buenos momentos, y a los malos les digas 'Gracias por enseñarme algo'."_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y J K Rowling respectivamente. La trama es de mi autoría, queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de toodos los libros de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p><em>Todos tienen secretos<em>

**by**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>IMPORTANTE: Hay una poll para que elijan los patronus de Bella y Edward. Se cerrará cuando suba el próximo capítulo.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó tarde aquella mañana. El sol ya estaba arriba y las camas que tenía alrededor tendidas y sin muestra alguna de las personas con las que había compartido habitación. Se quedó tumbada pensado en todos los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido en un corto plazo de tiempo.<p>

Bella rió suavemente— Supongo que a los Potter nos siguen los problemas.

Suspirando se sentó en la cama y esperó ver a Edward en algún lugar de la habitación pero no estaba. Frunció el ceño y tomó su bolso que estaba al pie de su cama, su movimiento hizo que una hoja pulcramente doblada cayera al suelo. Bella la levantó y la abrió con su curiosidad innata.

_Bella:_

_Lamento no estar cuando despiertes pero creo que sería incómodo para las personas que duermen aquí encontrarse a un vampiro mirándote fijamente._

_Edward_

_PD: El baño es la siguiente puerta a la derecha._

Bella sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba su neceser y ropa cómoda. Luego de darse un relajante baño bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, dándose cuenta de que todos los habitantes de la casa estaban ya levantados y, por la forma que se veían sus rostros, se podría decir que hacía mucho que lo habían hecho. Pasó su mirada por todos los presentes hasta que se topó con los ojos dorados que tanto le fascinaban, Edward estaba apoyado en una pared al otro lado de la sala y la miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella tropezó cuando quiso bajar el último escalón. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el duro suelo pero este nunca llegó. Su cuerpo estaba aprisionado por unos fríos brazos y su cara estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward y gracias a esto pudo sentir las casi imperceptibles sacudidas que él sufría.

Bella levantó los ojos y los clavó en los suyos, frunciendo el ceño— ¡Hey! No te rías de las desgracias ajenas.

—Siempre me causa gracia tu facilidad de tropezarte con el aire, Bella. —replicó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me tropecé, simplemente quería darle los buenos días a mi mejor amigo, el suelo. —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su pequeña burbuja personal donde no se encontraban todas aquellas personas mirándolos curiosos.

—¿Estas bien, Querida? —le preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Perfectamente, me sucede muy seguido este tipo de cosas. —respondió Bella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Supongo que está bien. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sería muy amable de su parte, señora Weasley —la mujer le frunció el ceño al escuchar como la llamaba—. Molly.

La señora Weasley se dirigió a la sala donde la noche anterior habían cenado. Edward le tomó la mano y la guió hasta donde la mujer estaba sirviendo un desayuno completo. Hasta ese momento Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Edward se sentó al frente de ella mientras la miraba comer.

—¿Sabes? No es muy cómodo que alguien te mire mientras comes. —dijo Bella luego de estar cinco minutos en silencio.

—Lo siento, pero me es fascinante. —respondió él mientras Bella rodaba los ojos.

—¿Cómo fue tu noche? —ella le preguntó cambiando de tema, pinchando un trozo de huevos revueltos y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Extraña —respondió mirando hacia la nada—. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en un lugar con tantas personas a la vez y que todas soñaran. Fue… desconcertante hasta cierto punto.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué soñaban? —lo miró con curiosidad.

—No pude diferenciarlos a todos, pero Fleur —frunció el ceño al no saber quién era—, la chica rubia, soñaba con una boda con Bill. Era algo utópica para mí pero era un sueño. Luego, estaba el sueño de tu…—Bella lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—… de Harry, estaba todo oscuro y él se encontraba solo pero, repentinamente, se pudo escuchar una voz que increíblemente se parecía a… —Edward dejó de hablar abruptamente y clavó su mirada a su espalda.

Bella giró su torso y vio que Harry se encontraba allí con sus amigos. El chico se veía algo incómodo pero firme. Ella se permitió despegar su mirada de él y concentrarse en las personas que estaban a sus costados. Hermione estaba a su derecha y ligeramente más adelantada que Ron pero atrás de Harry, su mirada miel lo inspeccionaba todo con suspicacia tratando de detectar algo fuera de lo común. Ron, en cambio, alternaba su miradas entre Bella y Harry, esperando la orden de su líder.

—Hemos decidido que queremos que nos enseñe lo que usted crea conveniente. —para sorpresa de Bella la que rompió el silencio fue Hermione.

—Eso es grandioso —le sonrió—, pero no me traten de usted, solo tengo dieciocho años. —inconscientemente se estremeció y sintió una dura mirada clavada en su espalda.

—Bella… —escuchó que le advertía Edward. Ella se giró y le sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Cuándo podremos empezar? —preguntó nuevamente Hermione y Bella se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—En este mismo momento. —respondió poniéndose de pie.

Los adolescentes se quedaron impresionados porque esperaban que empezaran más tarde, tal vez al otro día. Vieron como la persona que estaba en frente de la chica se paraba y la alcanzaba ya que esta ya había salido de la cocina. Hermione fue la primera en seguirla y los otros dos unos segundos luego.

—¿A dónde van, chicos? —les preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Ellos se dieron vuelta y miraron como Molly Weasley los miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Empezaremos con el entrenamiento. —le informó Bella.

—¿Con el entrenamiento? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos—. ¿No crees que se están apresurando? Me refiero, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la Boda de Fleur y necesito que los chicos me ayuden.

—Molly —le sonrió entendiendo lo que la mujer trataba de hacer—. Entiendo que quiera protegerlos de la guerra que se avecina pero negándoles los recursos para que se defiendan no lo está haciendo. Entiendo que no quiera que su hijo participe en estas lecciones pero no tiene el poder para denegárselas a Harry y a Hermione.

Molly Weasley continuaba con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose entre su instinto maternal y su racionalidad. Su instinto maternal le decía que les negara esa oportunidad y mantenerlos bajo su estricta mirada para asegurarse que nada les sucediese. Mientras, su racionalidad le decía que acepte, que así tenían más conocimientos para que pudieran defenderse ellos solos. Después de varios minutos de debate su instinto maternal ganó.

—No quiero que hagan esto. —dictaminó con voz dura.

Los tres adolescentes agacharon la cabeza y Bella se preguntó si todos iban a acatar lo que la señora Weasley les había dicho. Sintió algo de rabia ya que ella no era nada de Harry y ella en cambio era su hermana, pero luego ese sentimiento se transformó en envidia, ella tenía el derecho de hacerlo, la señora Weasley había estado cuando él más la necesitaba mientras que ella estaba escondida en un pueblo alejado de la mano de dios, en otro continente.

—Lo que dice Isabella es verdad, señora Weasley —dijo Harry algo apenado—. Necesitamos esto y lamento que esto vaya en contra de sus deseos. No quiero sonar desagradecido pero tomaré las lecciones.

Bella sonrió levemente cuando Hermione también secundó a Harry. Ron, en cambio, no tuvo la misma suerte, su madre no le había permitido aunque él prácticamente le había rogado por su aprobación.

—Estaremos fuera si alguien nos necesita. —dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguida por sus tres acompañantes.

Cuando Edward traspasó la puerta, los rayos del sol golpearon su piel y esta comenzó a brillar como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en ella. Los dos magos más jóvenes lo observaron con estupefacción. Bella en ese momento se dio cuenta que Edward nunca había pasado por donde los rayos del sol se colaban en la casa y sonrió por la precaución que su prometido tenía.

Caminaron hasta que la Madriguera solo fuera parte del horizonte. Bella se giró y los observó analíticamente, sin siquiera decir palabra mandó tres _Desmaius _para las tres personas que estaban frente a ella. Edward lo esquivó con facilidad aunque Harry y Hermione no tuvieron la misma suerte y salieron disparados.

—Lección número uno: Nunca bajen la guardia —dijo mientras observaba como los dos magos se levantaban—. Bien, ahora nos batiremos a duelo. Quiero ver en qué nivel están.

Ambos asintieron y Hermione dio un paso adelante para comenzar. No le tomó más de cinco minutos a Bella desarmarla pero debía reconocer que iba más avanzada que una estudiante de su edad.

—No dudes a la hora de defenderte, Hermione. Si la persona es lo suficientemente observadora podrá reconocer el hechizo antes de que siquiera lo hayas pronunciado y ya tendrá listo un contra–hechizo.

Hermione asintió y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Edward, viendo todo con fascinación mal disimulada.

—_Confringo —_gritó Harry sin esperar siquiera que Bella dijera algo.

—_Impedimenta _—susurró Bella con pereza—. _Depulso_ —le mandó de nuevo.

Harry se lanzó al suelo para esquivarlo. Rápidamente él se levantó y gritó "_Everte Statum" _Bella tropezó y cayó. Harry le mandó un _Petrificus Totalus_ pero Bella lo detuvo con un no–verbal _Protego. _Bella se levantó rápidamente y gritó _Bombarda. _Harry lo esquivó con dificultad y comenzó a correr hacia ella mientras lanzaba varios _Desmaius _y esquivaba los hechizos que ella le mandaba, cuando uno de sus hechizos le dio a Bella, él gritó rápidamente un _Expelliarmus _y la varita de Bella salió volando.

Ella se quedó tirada en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente mientras él se acercaba a verificar si estaba bien. Cuando lo tenía a su lado llamó a su varita con un no–verbal _Accio _y momentos después Harry volaba por los aires después de recibir un _Flipendo _por parte de Bella. Ella rápidamente llegó a su lado y le arrebató la varita que tenía en su mano, presionando suavemente la suya en la garganta de Harry.

—Creo que no has escuchado la lección número uno, Harry —murmuró ella mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Nunca debes de bajar la guardía.

Hermione rápidamente se acercó para verificar el estado en el cual se encontraba su mejor amigo y le practicaba encantamientos que le curaban todos los rasguños que le habían provocado los ataques. Bella tenía unos raspones en los codos por la caída que había sufrido que rápidamente se curó. Suspiró viendo cómo se curaban, eso era lo que más había extrañado de la magia, poder curarse rápidamente con un hechizo o una poción. Cuando se había quebrado en Forks había tenido que esperar que el hueso se soldara naturalmente y eso la exasperaba increíblemente.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Bella después de salir de sus pensamientos

—Claro. Solo estábamos algo desacostumbrados. —respondió Hermione.

Bella pudo notar que Harry simplemente le hablaba cuando era puramente necesario y luego le dejaba a su mejor amiga lo demás. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y rápidamente se giró para dejar caer una lágrima. Miró a Edward que la miraba preocupado, ella le regaló una sonrisa triste y resignada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. No se podía permitir quebrarse delante de Harry, ya habría tiempo para poder liberar todo el peso que hacía años que cargaba en el pecho. _Aunque en este último tiempo ha sido más llevadero gracias a Edward_, pensó Bella.

—Ahora —dijo Bella, llamando la atención de los dos adolescentes—, nos toca ver cómo te las apañarías tú, Edward, en una pelea con un mago.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa y se puso en una posición de ataque. Bella le lanzó un _Bombarda _a sus pies, él en un fluido movimiento lo esquivo y la miró retándola a hacer algo más significativo, ella intuía que aquello enfurecería a un mortífago y atacaría sin una estrategia previa, aunque era muy difícil poder sorprender a un vampiro por su velocidad. Bella le mandaba _Flipendo, Desmaius, Petrificus Totalus, Everte Statum _pero nunca llegaban a golpearle, ella sabía que nunca lo iba a derrotar si lo tenía lejos.

Después de unos minutos donde Bella no dejaba de mandar hechizo tras hechizo e increíblemente para los adolescentes no parecía como si ella estuviera cansada en absoluto. Es más, parecía como si aquella misteriosa chica sea una costumbre entrenar de esa forma.

Después de veinte minutos de aquel duelo unilateral, Edward pareció cansarse y avanzó rápidamente hasta donde Bella se encontraba y acercó sus afilados dientas a la piel de ella.

—Supongo que esto se puede apreciar como un triunfo, ¿no? —preguntó con sorna Edward.

Bella en ese momento vio la oportunidad de comprobar algo, imagino que no era Edward quien estaba tan cerca de ella sino que aquella persona que tanto odiaba y que le había arrebatado a toda su familia.

Clavándole la varita en el costado derecho del torso de Edward susurró—: _Avada Kedavra._

Edward fue arrojado lejos de ella y cayó inmóvil en el suelo. Bella sacó un cronometro que traía el en bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió mientras miraba el cuerpo tendido sobre el pasto verde.

Harry y Hermione no podían creer lo que habían visto, ¿qué clase de persona le manda un _Avada Kedavra _a su prometido?

—¿Qué has hecho? —gritó fúrico Harry mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Hermione le siguió simplemente para cerciorarse que su amigo no hiciera algo estúpido—. ¿No se supone que él era tu prometido? ¿Eso te ha enseñado Dumbledore? Si me tienes que enseñar a ser un asesino a sangre fría prefiero seguir con mis conocimientos básicos.

Bella despegó su mirada del cuerpo de su prometido para mirar al chico que le estaba reclamando; los ojos verdes de su hermano brillaban por la furia contenida y ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa boba al ver que él se preocupaba por Edward.

—No, Dumbledore no me ha enseñado a ser una asesina a sangre fría, ni tampoco me ha encomendado enseñarte a serlo —respondió finalmente—. Un minuto treinta y siete segundos, Edward. Debo reconocer que tardaste menos que James cuando hice lo mismo.

Por un segundo los adolescentes pensaron que aquella chica estaba loca. Solo había una persona que había sobrevivido y estaba parado junto a ella. Ellos se giraron, esperando ver al cuerpo tendido en el verde pasto, vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando lo vieron de pie atrás de ellos. Ante sus caras de estupefacción de ambos pusieron, ni Bella ni Edward pudieron detener las carcajadas que les provocaban.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —comenzó a balbucear Harry.

—¿En verdad pensaron que iba a asesinar a la persona que más amo? —preguntó Bella con sorna—. Lamento decirte, Harry, que ya no eres el único que pudo o puede resistir la maldición asesina. En realidad, ningún vampiro de su clase le afecta.

—No comprendo —dijo Hermione—, ¿cómo es posible?

—Ni yo misma lo sé —respondió sinceramente Bella—, pero lo descubrí en un mal momento —lanzó una risa al aire—. Conocimos a un vampiro sádico que quería matarme, estúpidamente creí que podría vencerlo con magia pero cuando le mandé la maldición asesina simplemente lo aturdió. Gracias a Merlín que tengo una ángel que siempre me cuida. —Bella sonrió y lo besó

—Sabes muy bien que no soy un ángel, Bella. En todo caso me parecería más a un demonio. —replicó Edward con voz cansada.

—No me importa lo que digas, Edward —contestó ella rodando los ojos—. En algún momento te demostraré cuán equivocado estás y no me cansaré de decir: Te lo dije.

Sus miradas se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha de voluntades que ninguno quería perder. El mundo desapareció para ellos; Bella podía entender la postura que Edward tenía pero que la entendiera no quería decir que la aceptaba, ¿cómo una persona como él no iba a tener alma? ¿Y su familia? Ella los veía como unas de las personas más maravillosas que en su vida conoció, ¿cómo no tendrían alma? Si fuera tan impulsiva como su hermano, iría a buscar un dementor y haría que Edward se parece en frente y que se sacara esa absurda idea de la mente. Pero ella — aunque también se había criado con Reneé, su madrina— se había criado con una serpiente, y sus costumbres se le habían pegado. Ella esperaría, tarde o temprano se encontrarían con alguno de esos monstruos.

Después de aquel momento, Bella se dedicó a enseñarle los hechizos básicos a Edward mientras que Harry y Hermione tenían duelos entre ellos, y de vez en cuando aportaban algún comentario o experiencia a Edward. La varita de Bella era fácil de manejar para Edward —teniendo en cuenta de que era prestada— pero no sentía el cosquilleo que le habían contado los tres magos que se encontraban allí.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente y finalmente el entrenamiento terminó. Caminaron devuelta a la Madriguera y se encontraron en la entrada a todos los Cullen, mirándolos con curiosidad. Bella se acercó a saludarlos a todos con un abrazo.

—¿Tomaron la poción que les di?

—Sí, aunque no hemos sentido nada distinto a decir verdad. —contestó Carlisle.

—Es porque todavía no les lancé el encantamiento que va junto con la poción. —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bella comenzó a recitar el encantamiento con los adecuados movimientos de varita, después de unos minutos todos los Cullen dejaron de sentir la picazón que sentían desde hace décadas o siglos en el caso de algunos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera abrir la boca, Bella transfiguró el cronometro que llevaba en una aguja y, tal y como lo había hecho con Edward, se pinchó el dedo y dejó caer la gota de sangre en el pasto. Los Cullen —a excepción de Carlisle, quien estaba mirando a Bella— miraron como la gota caía y esperando sentir la necesidad excesiva de lanzarse contra la humana, pero esta nunca llegó.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que ha funcionado a la perfección. —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Bella, no sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros… —exclamó Esme.

—No, pero lo voy a saber pronto, ¿no, Edward? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta ya que sabía que él estaba negado en ese tema.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, con una sonrisa radiante—. Tienes que decirle tu decisión pronto, ¡estoy tan emocionada! —luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque no sea como yo lo tenía previsto, pero no importa —dijo recobrando la sonrisa— luego me compensarás.

—Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué me estas bloqueando?

—Eres muy impaciente, Edward —contestó ella, rodando los ojos—. Pero te diré que ya tienes una fecha para hacer eso que tanto quieres hacer.

Edward la miró confuso durante unos instantes antes de que el reconocimiento llegara hasta él y sus ojos brillaron. _Nunca los había visto así_, pensó Bella. Edward la envolvió con sus fríos brazos en un cálido y frío abrazo. En eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a un Remus Lupin cauteloso.

Bella suspiro con pesadez— Entiendo que esto sea como medida de protección pero es demasiado irritante —Remus seguía teniendo esa mirada que tanto le molestaba a Bella—. Está bien, los Cullen son una raza nueva de vampiros, estoy comprometida con uno, hace unas horas salimos con Harry, Hermione, Edward y yo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto siempre. —dijo Remus apenado, abriendo la puerta.

—No importa —respondió Jasper—. Están en guerra, es mejor estar alerta en todo momento. —Remus lo miró con curiosidad mientras entraban a la casa.

—Cuando Jasper era humano luchó en una guerra civil, en Estados Unidos. Él es el estratega de la familia —le explico Bella a su tío mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá—. A decir verdad, no creo que hubiera salido con vida al ataque de los recién nacidos sin su ayuda.

—Lo que marcó la diferencia fue el factor sorpresa que dieron los lobos. —replicó Jasper.

—Pero si tú no les hubieras enseñado a matar a los neófitos, no hubieran sido de mucha ayuda, ¿no? —replicó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Nos vendría bien su ayuda, ahora que Ojoloco ya no está con nosotros. —pensó en voz alta Remus.

—Creo que eso sería una gran idea —replicó Bella, ella soltó una risa al ver la cara que su tío había puesto—. Sí, lo has dicho en voz alta. Creo que será lo mejor que todos ustedes le cuenten a los Cullen todo lo que sepan de esta guerra así nos serán de ayuda. Yo les he comentado los por mayores de la historia, pero creo que entre toda la Orden podrán ser más detallados y específicos.

Los Cullen se veían menos tensos que cuando habían llegado y, al saber que las personas que los rodeaban no corrían peligro al estar con ellos, aceptaron ya que querían más información de lo que les estaba sucediendo a estas personas y que perjudicaría a Bella directa o indirectamente. Los Cullen y Remus se encaminaron a la cocina en donde se escuchaban varias voces.

—Hermione, ¿te molestaría dejarnos la habitación? —la muchacha negó, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo—. Muchas gracias, prometo que no tomaremos mucho tiempo.

—Ahora, tú y yo, Edward, tenemos que hablar. —le tomó la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo?<strong>

**Bueno, aquí vemos poco y nada a decir verdad. Creo que es más de transición que de otra cosa. Aunque muchos serán de transición.**

**¡Estoy feliz! Empezaron las vaciones y pasé de año, lo que me dá más tiempo para hacer actividades que antes no podía realizar por falta de tiempo (como leer y escribir, por ejemplo)**

**Falta tan poquito para Navidad ¡I'm so excited! ¿Ustedes?**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! Significan mucho para mi.**

**Espero que estén super bien**

**Las adora,**

**Maru M. Cullen**

_"Sabrás que haz superado algo cuando mires al pasado y le sonrias a los buenos momentos, y a los malos les digas 'Gracias por enseñarme algo'."_


End file.
